Heroine
by Azusa TheBadGirl
Summary: Chap 6 Apdet! "Bajingan sepertimu hanya akan menghasilkan bajingan selanjutnya. Karena itu aku akan mengutuk mu dan keturunanmu."
1. Chapter Prolog

**Heroine**

Deru angin berhembus kencang, pintu terketuk pelan.

Kreet

"Siapa kau?"

"Pembawa takdirmu." Matanya berkilat tajam.

"Ka- kau!"

"Sudah saatnya kau mendapatkan hukumanmu."

"Heh, kau pikir aku percaya?"

"Bajingan sepertimu hanya akan menghasilkan bajingan selanjutnya. Karena itu aku akan mengutuk mu dan keturunanmu."

"Aku tak percaya hal semacam itu! Enyah kau!"

"Kau dan keturunanmu hanya akan bisa mencintai satu kali dan satu orang saja. Kau akan mengilainya bagai candu yang akan menopang hidupmu. Bila kau kehilangan candumu kau akan mati karena kehilangan sumber hidupmu!"

"Perg-Aaaaaaaaagh!"

"Madara! Madara! Bertahanlah!"

Sosok itu menghilang bagai asap meningggalkan sesosok pria yang terbaring pingsan dan wanita yang berusaha membangunkan kekasihnya.

I.K.N.S

"Jangan main-main dengan wanita Shisui, kau bisa kena karma!"

"Bodoh, bukankah keluarga Uchiha sudah dikutuk hanya akan mencintai satu orang saja. Sebelum aku bertemu heroinku, aku ingin senang-senang dulu,"

"Kau percaya dengan kutukan konyol itu, Shishui?"

"Memang kau tidak, Itachi? Sudah terlalu banyak bukti yang ada. Aneh kalau tidak percaya,"

"Aku msih tidak percaya meski ayahku memang kecanduan ibuku,"

"Kau akan mempercayainya bila kau bertemu heroinmu,"

_End Prologe_

Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto

Pair : NaruSasuNaru

ItaFemKyuu

New Project selama liburan..! Fight!


	2. Chapter 1

**Heroine**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: NaruSasuNaru

ItaFemKyuu

.

.

.

Deru angin musim dingin terdengar kencang menyamarkan suara langkah kaki pelan seseorang berjubah dengan topi caping. Orang tersebut melangkah pelan menuju sebuah rumah kayu sederhana yang berada beberapa meter darinya. Saat orang tersebut tiba di depan pintu rumah kayu itu, dia segera mengetuknya dengan kencang. Pemilik rumah yang saat itu sedang asik menikmati secangkir _ocha _panas bersama dengan kekasih atau istrinya –tak ada yang tahu status diantara kedua orang itu- melangkah menuju pintu.

"Siapa itu?" tanya sang wanita pada pasangannya.

"Entahlah. Biar kulihat," Sang pria beranjak dari _katsu_nya.

Kreet. Sang pria membuka pintunya sedikit untuk mengintip siapa tamu yang datang. Dilihatnya sesearang berjubah jerami dengan caping dikepalanya. Mungkin seorang pengelana, pikirnya. Dibukanya agak besar pintu itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya sang pria pada tamunya agak kencang agar suaranya terdengar.

"Aku pembawa takdirmu," balas sang tamu

"Apa katamu?" keningnya mengernyit tak mengerti.

Sosok itu mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk. Memperlihatkan wajahnya yang tadinya tak terlihat.

"Ka- Kau!" seru pria itu terkejut saat mengenali sosok yang ternyata seorang wanita. Wanita yang pernah dicampakkan pria itu beberapa tahun yang lalu. Seorang miko cantik dari desa lain yang pernah dijadikan kekasihnya. Lalu di buang saat dia bosan. Meninggalkannya saat wanita itu sedang mengandung anaknya. Kabar terakhir yang pernah di dengarnya tentang mantan kekasihnya itu adalah saat wanita itu menyerahkan anak mereka untuk menjadi persembahan dewa.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" bentak sang pria.

"Sudah saatnya kau mendapatkan hukumanmu."

"Heh, kau pikir aku percaya?" ujarnya sinis. Namun tak dipungkiri bila hatinya gelisah, cukup terindimidasi dengan sosok miko itu. Bila wanita itu bisa membunuh buah hatinya bukan tak mungkin ia bisa membunuh pria yang dibencinya dengan mudah.

"Bajingan sepertimu hanya akan menghasilkan bajingan selanjutnya. Karena itu aku akan mengutuk mu dan keturunanmu." Tangan wanita itu bergerak-gerak membentuk sebuah segel ala ninja.

"Aku tak percaya hal semacam itu! Enyah kau!" Teriak sang pria histeris, ketakutan. Kalau bukan karena harga dirinya yang begitu tinggi, mungkin ia sudah lari ketakutan.

Teriakannya membuat wanita yang tadinya ada di dalam rumah muncul, melihat keadaan pasangannya yang entah kenapa berteriak.

"Siapa yang datang, Madara?" wanita itu berdiri dibelakang pasangannya dan melihat wanita bercaping.

Diselimuti rasa amarah dan cemburu, wanita bercaping berteriak mengucap mantra untuk mengutuk mantan kekasihnya.

"Kau dan keturunanmu hanya akan bisa mencintai satu kali dan satu orang saja! Dengan begitu kau tidak akan mempermainkan wanita lagi! Kau akan mengilainya bagai candu yang akan menopang hidupmu. Bila kau kehilangan candumu kau akan mati karena kehilangan sumber hidupmu!"

Sang pria yang ketakutan mendorong wanita bercaping agar pergi dari hadapannya.

"Perg-Aaaaaaaaagh!" Tiba-tiba muncul asap merah menyelimuti sang pria dan membuatnya menjerit kesakitan. Rasa sakit yang begitu tak tertahankan hingga membuat pria brtubuh kekar itu pingsan.

"Madara! Madara! Bertahanlah!" jerit wanita yang menjadi pasangannya ketakutan.

Sosok wanita bercaping itu menghilang bagai asap meningggalkan sesosok pria yang terbaring pingsan dan wanita yang berusaha membangunkan kekasihnya.

I.K.N.S

Suara musik terdengar kencang disekeliling ruangan ini. Muda-mudi menggerakkan tubuh mereka mengikuti irama. Diskotik _Heaven_ memang _pub _yang populer . Meski begitu tak sembarang orang bisa masuk. Karena hanya anggota yang merupakan orang-orang cukup umur yang boleh masuk ke tempat ini. Selain itu membuat kartu anggotanya pun cukup mahal, jadi hanya orang-orang yang memiliki uang lebih yang menjadi anggota.

Sekelompok pemuda asik berkumpul bersama seorang wanita penggoda yan ada di _pub_.

Sepasang muda-mudi asik berciuman tak peduli dengan pemuda lainnya yang tampak bosan melihat pemandangan itu. Mereka sudah terlalu terbiasa melihat pemandangan semacam itu.

"Shisui-_kun," _desah sang wanita mesra .

"Kau sungguh cantik, Akemi," rayu pemuda bernama Shisui membuat teman kencannya tersipu.

"Tapi sekarang aku bosan denganmu. Pergilah, kau mengganggu pemandanganku," katanya sadis tak berperiwanitaan. Sang wanita terkejut bukan main. Baru tiga hari mereka bersama dan pemuda sial itu bilang dia sudah bosan.

"A-Apa? Hahaha.. kau bercanda ya?" tawa sang wanita canggung.

"Aku serius wanita bodoh," ujarnya dingin lalu mendorong wanita yang tadinya duduk di sofa terjatuh.

"Kyaaaaaa!" sang wanita menjerit kesakitan karena tindakan kasar Shisui.

"Shisui, jangan keterlaluan!" tegur temannya.

"Dia Cuma wanita penghibur, Sasori," Ucap pemuda tampan berkuncir yang bernama Itachi dingin.

"Kau pikir, wanita penghibur bukan manusia. Dasar!" gerutu pemuda pirang berkuncir.

Wanita yang sudah berdiri karena bantuan Sasori kembali mendekati Shisui lalu menamparnya kencang. " Dasar bajingan!" serunya. Lalu pergi meninggalkan pemuda-pemuda itu.

Shisui hanya tertawa-tawa saja melihat wanita itu pergi.

"Jangan main-main dengan wanita Shisui, kau bisa kena karma!" lagi-lagi temannya yang bernama Sasori menegurnya.

"Bodoh, bukankah keluarga Uchiha sudah dikutuk hanya akan mencintai satu orang saja. Sebelum aku bertemu heroinku, aku ingin senang-senang dulu,"

"Kau percaya dengan kutukan konyol itu, Shishui?"

"Memang kau tidak, Itachi? Sudah terlalu banyak bukti yang ada. Aneh kalau tidak percaya,"

"Aku msih tidak percaya meski ayahku memang kecanduan ibuku," ujarnya dingin.

"Kau akan mempercayainya bila kau bertemu heroinmu,"

"Heroin? Kalian pemakai?" Deidara mengernyit bingung. Ini pertama kalinya ia tahu temannya pemakai padahal mereka sudah berteman cukup lama.

"Bukan, Dei. Kau tak pernah dengar tentang kutukan pada keluarga Uchiha?" Sasori menatap pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku belum pernah dengar," katanya sambil menggeleng.

"Anggota klan Uchiha hanya bisa mencintai satu orang saja seumur hidupnya. Dan orang yang akan kami cintai itu di sebut heroin. Karena wanita atau pria itu kan menjadi candu bagi kami layaknya _heroine _bagi pengguna narkoba. Apabila kami terlalu lama tidak bersama heroin kami, kami akan merasa pusing, sesak napas dan gelisah layaknya pecandu yang tidak mendapatkan candunya, dan apabila terus menerus seperti itu anggota klan yang sudah kehilangan candunya akan gila dan paling parah akan mati," jelas Shisui.

"Dan kau percaya dengan hal yang tidak masuk akal macam itu?" tanya Deidara dengan senyum menghina.

Shisui hanya mengangkat bahu. "Sudah banyak buktinya sih. Jadi mau-tak mau aku percaya,"

"Bukti?" Deidara kembali mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya, ada cukup banyak anggota klan yan mengalami depresi berat dan bunuh diri saat mereka kehilangan atau tidak berhasil mendapatkan pasangannya," Shisui menegak minumannya. Sepertinya ia cukup haus menceritakan sisi kelam klannya.

"Benarkah? Jadi benar-benar mengalami ketergantungan?" mata Deidara membulat tak percaya.

"Hn,"

"Itu cuma kebetulan," sahut Itachi datar. Ia paling tak percaya dengan hal semacam itu.

"Ck, kau ini! Mana mungkin kebetulan terjadi pada lebih dari lima puluh orang dalam tiga abad!"

"Ada lima puluh orang mati dalam klan mu karena kehilangan pasangan mereka?" ucap Sasori tak percaya.

"Ya. Aku yakin itu bukan kebetulan. Awalnya mereka depresi lalu memilih bunuh diri,"

Penjelasan cukup membuat Deidara bergidik. "Tapi bagaimana klan kalian bisa terkena kutukan?" tanyanya masih penasaran.

"Yang kudengar itu karena leluhurmu adalah pria yang suka menyakiti wanita, ya kan?" tanya Sasori meminta kepastian.

"Yup. Leluhurku, sering berganti-ganti pasangan dan menyampakkan mereka setelah bosan," Shisui mengambil cemilan yang ada dimeja.

"Seperti dirimu~?" ledek Deidara.

Shisui hanya menyerigai.

"Berhati-hatilah kalau begitu, bodoh! Kau bisa dapat kutukan baru hahahaha.." Sasori dan Shisui hanya ikut tertawa mendengar ledekan Deidara sedangkan Itachi hanya memutar kedua matanya.

TBC

Balesan review:

: ini uda dilanjut hehehe.. makasih uda review

Narusasuitakyu :Waaa sampe tiga kali reviewnya hehe. Maaf. Fic bakal tetap Narusasu ^^ sebab sudah di rencanakan begitu dari awal. Mungkin fujo bakal bikin FemNaru di fic lain. Doain aja ya hehehe

Moku-chan: Yup. Ini fic yaoi Narusasunaru. Masih bingung fujo siapa yang seme

Haruka Hayashibara: Hahaha.. iya, ini bakal tetep yaoi.

jung hana cassie : Narusasu bakal yaoi, yang ganti kelamin Cuma Kyuubi yang jadi betina-eh- wanita.

Kiba Hatake: udah dilanjut ^^

Lala : sengaja, kalau yaoi semua ntar Uchiha ga punya penerus lagi hehe

I dont care about Taz : hai ka taz! Apa kabar? Uda lama ya ga ketemu! Gimana kabarnya dengan si 'anu' masih lanjut?*dihajar* kyuu belum muncul di chap ini, mungkin chap depan. Sengaja nulisnya dikit-dikit biar penasaran hehehe. Fujo ga bisa bikin panjang-panjang

Mio Altezza : Biar keluarga uchiha punya cucu hehe

Kyuu al Z : kayaknya bakal netral sih, fujo masih bingung sebenernya siapa pair dominan. Naruto rave? Perasaan tu fic isinya naruto lagi ngigo doank. Apa kerennya?

Imperiale Nazwa-chan: Namanya susah juga naz#plak. Yap kyuubi cewek hehehe sekali-kali bikin straigth

Makasih banyak buat yang uda review dichap sebelumnya. Fujo langsung semangat buat lanjut lagi ^^

Berkenan review lagi?


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair:** NaruSasuNaru

ItaFemKyuu

**Warning** : Sho-ai, Shoujo-ai, OOC, Autisme, Maniak, Typo

**Tidak suka? Silakan** **Back**!

**.**

**.**

**Heroine**

**By: Azusa TheBadGirl a.k.a Fujoshi Nyasar**

**Chap 2**

Fugaku dan Mikoto sedang menikmati sarapan mereka lalu saat mereka sedang menyunyah makanan terdengar suara teriakan dari lantai dua. Mendengar hal itu Mikoto hanya menghela napas.

"KELUAR!" sebuah bentakan keras terdengar. "CEPAT PERGI!" suaranya kian nyaring, diikuti dengan suara lemparan barang.

"Ck, anak iyu makin menyusahkan saja," gerutu fugaku disela-sela makannya, cukup pelan. Tapi dapat terdengar oleh Mikoto yang duduk disamping kanannya.

Srak

Mikoto bangkit dari kursinya.

"Mau kemana kau?"

Mikoto hanya melirik sekilas ke arah suaminya lalu melangkah pelan beranjak dari kursinya. "Aku mau melihatnya," ujarnya datar.

Fugaku terdiam sejenak. "Duduk," katanyanya dingin.

Mikoto hanya mendelik. "Aku sudah kenyang."

"Duduk kataku!" bentak Fugaku.

Mendengar bentakan Fugaku, Mikoto menghela nafas lalu kembali ke kursinya. Hanya duduk tanpa makan, padahal makanan di piringnya masih cukup banyak.

Tak seberapa lama, putra sulung keluarga Uchiha tiba di meja makan.

"Pagi Ayah, Ibu," sapanya sambil menganggukkan kepala.

Ayahnya balas mengangguk sedangkan ibunya hanya diam saja.

Itachi mengambil roti bakar yang tersedia lalu memakannya perlahan.

Seperti inilah kegian pagi keluarga Uchiha di pagi hari. Hanya makan dalam keheningan, tidak ada kehangatan layaknya sebuah keluarga. Semuanya sibuk dengan diri sendiri. Setelah selesai makan Fugaku segera beranjak dari kursnya dan bersiap berangkat ke kantor. Mikoto pun ikut bangkit lalu mengikuti suaminya ke pintu depan dimana supir dan juga mobil sudah menunggu majikannya. Saat kedua orangtuanya pergi, suara kegaduhan kembali terdengar dilantai atas. Itachi segera menghabiskan makanannya keduanya setelah meneguk air, Itachi melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai atas untuk melihat keadaan sang adik, Uchiha Sasuke.

Saat Itachi berjalan menuju kamar adiknya, terlihat pelayan yang sedang berusaha keluar dari kamar sang adik sambil melindungi diri dari berbagai barang yang dilemparkan Sasuke kearah mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi kepada para pelayan saat tiba di depan kamar Sasuke yang tertutup.

"A-ah, Itachi-_sama_.." pelayan itu membungkuk. "Buku kesukaan Sasuke-_sama_ hilang dan sekarang ia marah-marah," Itachi yang pendengar penuturan itu Itachi mengeryitkan dahinya kemudian mengetuk pintu yang ada di hadapannya. Tapi teriakan Sasuke yang yang didapatnya. "PERGI!"

"Ini aku, Sasuke," ujar Itachi sabar. "Biarkan aku masuk, ya?"

"PERGI!" teriakan kembali terdengar diikuti dengan lemparan barang ke arah pintu hingga terdengar suara 'brak' kencang. Karena mendapat penolakan dari sang adik, Itachi memutuskan untuk langsung berangkat ke kampusnya.

**I.K.N.S**

Itachi berjalan dengan perlahan dan tenang. Tak digubrisnya sapaan dan senyuman dari _fans_nya . wajahnya yang tampan, otak yang cerdas dan berasal dari klan ternama cukup membuatnya menjadi incaran wanita. Saat memasuki gedung ada saja yang yang menyapa bahkan sok akrab dengannya tapi tetap tak dipedulikannya. Dia akan bicara kalau itu perlu dan hanya pada orang-orang tertentu. Saat menaiki tangga yang menuju kelasnya, dilihatnya seorang gadis yang melangkah turun sekitar satu meter darinya. Saat itachi secara tidak sengaja menatap wajah gadis itu tiba-tiba..

DEG!

Ia terpaku, langkahnya terhenti. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak saat itu. Dirinya seakan melayang tak berpijak, sebuah sensasi aneh memasuki dirinya. Terlebih saat gadis itu berjalan melewati dirinya. Itachi dapat mencium bau harum yang memabukkan sekaligus menenangkan menguar dari tubuh itu. Membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang dan tubuhnya lemas bagai tak bertulang, Itachi terduduk lemas ditangga. Saat kesadaaran kembali, Itachi langsung melangkah menuruni tangga mengejar gadis itu. Mata mendelik kesegala arah mencari sang gadis tapi gadis itu lenyap.

"Apa-apaan tadi itu.." Itachi mengeryit tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Dipijatnya keningnya lalu kembali berjalan menaiki tangga sambil memilkirkan hal apa barusan yang terjadi dengannya.

Saat mengikuti materi di kelas Itachi tidak dapat fokus dengan baik. Ini pertama kalinya Itachi tidak dapat konsentrasi dalam memngikuti perkuliahan selama hampir tiga tahun dia kulian di Konoha _University_. Pikirannya selalu mengarah pada gadis asing yang tak dikenalnya. Penampilannya biasa saja, hanya seorang gadis perambut _orange_ kemerahan sepinggang dengan iris mata berwarna merah. Pakaiannya juga biasa saja, hanya kemeja lengan pendek kotak-kotak dipadu _jeans _biru tanpa riasan di wajah. Sangat biasa dan tidak mencolok. Tapi kenapa selalu terbayang?

Saat asik melamunkan gadis asing, sang dosen memanggil Itachi yang tentu saja tak disadarinya kalau saja teman yang duduk di sebelahnya menepuk bahunya.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu tiga kali, Itachi-kun," dosen muda yang bernama Anko memainkan spidolnya. "Tak biasanya kau tidak fokus pada mata kuliahku, apa kau sakit?" Anko berjalan menuju meja Itachi lalu memegang keningnya. Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau Anko menyukai murid kesayangannya ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja _Sensei_, terimakasih perhatiannya," Itachi menjauhkan keningnya risih.

"Kalau kau merasa baik-baik saja, coba kau kerjakan kasus yang ada di depan dengan rumus yang baru saja ku ajarkan," Anko menyerahkan sebuah spidol hitam kepada Itachi.

Itachi patut bersyukur ia rajin membaca buku. Karena meski ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan mata kuliah ini sejak awal masuk, dia tetap bisa mengerjakan kasus di depan.

**I.K.N.S**

"Dengar Naruto, kau harus bekerja dengan giat di sini. Jangan membuat ku malu, oke?" seorang pria berkuncir berambut coklat tampak sedang memilih pakaian yang yang dikenakan keponakannya. Setelah mendapat ukuran yang pas dia pun langsung menyerahkannya kepada Naruto.

"Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu lima kali hari ini, Iruka _Ji-chan_. Tak perlu sekhawatir itu, aku tahu diri kok," sebuah cengiran lebar terlihat di bibir pedmuda pirang yang saat ini sedang mengenakan seragam barunya sebagai pelayan.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Iruka sambil membenarkan kemeja biru Naruto.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya semangat.

Di kediaman Uchiha semua pelayan memang memiliki pakaian seragam. Kemeja biru berlengan panjang dengan lambang uchiha disaku kiri di padu dengan celana bahan warna hitam untuk pelayan pria. Dan kemeja lengan pendek warna putih dengan saku berlambang Uchiha di saku kanan dan di padu rok warna hitam selutut untuk pelayan wanita. Khusus untuk kepala pelayan mengunakan blazer hitam dan tukang kebung menggunakan pakaian berkebun yang berbeda.

Karena ada seorang pelayan pria yang mengundurkan diri minggu lalu, Iruka merekomendasikan Naruto untuk menggantikannya. Naruto sendiri baru saja lulus SMA, karena tidak ada biaya untuk melanjutkan kuliah ia akhirnya menerima ajakan Iruka untuk bekerja di kediaman Uchiha.

Mereka berjalan menuju dapur dimana sang kepala pelayan berada.

"Guren-_san_, perkenalkan ini keponakan saya yang mulai sekarang akan bekerja di sini. Mohon bimbingannya," Iruka membungkukan tubunya hormat kepada senior.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Mohon bantuan dan bimbingannya!" ucap Naruto penuh semangat lalu membngkukkan badan seperti sang paman.

Guren memperhatikan Naruto dari atas sampai bawah lalu mengangguk.

"Naruto kau ikut aku, Iruka kau kembali bekerja"

"Baik Guren-_san_!" Iruka menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menepuk bahu Naruto pelan seakan memberi semangat. Naruto hanya terseyum untuk menanggapinya.

Guren mengajak Naruto mengelilingi rumah. Mengenalkan ruang-ruang yang ada dan apa saja tugas Naruto. Naruto bertugas menjadi pelayan tuan muda bungsu keluarga Uchiha. Guren menceritakan kalau si bungsu itu memiliki penyakit kelainan mental, semacam autis. Sikapnya suka berubah-ubah dan seenaknya. Jika ada hal yang tidak disukainya ia akan mengamuk, memukuli pelayan atau melemparkan barang. Ia juga suka berlarian mengelilingi rumah dengan tidak jelas. Naruto di minta menjadi oang yang sabar, tidak boleh balas memukul tuan muda atau balas membentaknya. Setelah berkeliling dan diberitahu berbagai aturan yang ada di keluarga Uchiha, Naruto diajak bertemu dengan tuan mudanya.

"Bersikaplah tenang dan sopan. Jangan menggapnya sebagai orang gila atau sesuatu yang aneh," Guren berkata galak.

"Baik Guren-san," Naruto menggukkan kepalanya tegang.

Guren mengetuk pintu sebentar lalu membukanya perlahan.

"Permisi Sasuke-sama," Guren memasuki kamar diikuti Naruto. Matanya menyelusuri sebuah kamar besar dengan kasur empuk ukuran _king size_ di pojok ruangan, sekelilingi dinding warna biru laut. Di tengan ruangan ada sofa panjang dan sebuah televisi besar berlayar datar. Dari pengamatannya ini adalah sebuah kamar tidur yang nyaman. Tapi pemiliknya tak ada dalam ruangan. Naruto asik menatap sekelilingnya sampai suara guren menginterupsi keasikannya.

"Apa yang sedang anda lakukan di sana Sasuke-_sama_?" Guren melangkah kearah balkon yang pintunya terbuka lebar.

Naruto kembali mengekori Guren. Di lihatnya seorang remaja yang berwajah cukup tampan berambut biru kehitaman khas Uchiha tengah terduduk di pojok balkon sambil menatap lantai dengan serius. Naruto mengeryitkan dahinya. Dalam pikirannya bertanya-tanya inikah yang sering dilakuka anak autis?

"Anda sedang apa, Sasuke-sama?" ujar Guren lembut. Sangat berbeda ketika bicara dengan Naruto dan Iruka tadi yang terdengar tegas atau galak. Guren terus melangkah mendekati Sasuke.

"Diam. Jangan bergerak!" tiba-tiba Sasuke berteriak lantang mengagetkan Guren dan juga Naruto. Guren langsung terdiam di tempatnya. Kaki kirinya yang sudah terangkat segera ia turunkan. Tapi saat itu terdengar lagi suara Sasuke.

"Jangan bergerak! Nanti ia terinjak, Bodoh!"

Guren dan juga Naruto melihat ke arah lantai. Tepatnya di bawah kaki Guren. Ada seekor semut yang sedang berjalan. Guren dan Naruto hanya terdiam melihat pemandangan itu. Namun sepertinya Guren sudah terbiasa karena ia segera tersadar dan kembali bicara dengn tuan mudanya setelah mengerakkan kakinya untuk berpijak di tempat yang tidak ada semutnya.

"Sasuke-_sama_," panggilnya lembut. "Saya datang untuk memperkenalkan Naruto. Dia akan menjadi pelayan Sasuke-_sama_," Sasuke tetap tidak memperdulikan Guren. Matanya tetap fokus menatap semut yang saat ini merayap di dinding.

Karena tidak diperhatikan dan juga tidak mau mengganggu keasikan tuan mudanya Guren memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan kamar diikuti Naruto.

**I.K.N.S**

Itachi keluar dari kelas dengan gusar dan terburu-buru. Ia ingin mencari tahu siapa gadis aneh yang membuatnya penasaran dan terus kepikiran. Kepalanya bergerak kesana-kemari mencari keberadaan gadis itu yang mungkin saja ada di sekitarnya.

Plok. Sebuah lengan kekar merangkul Itachi.

"Mencari siapa, _Bro_?" tanya Shisui akrab.

Itachi yang mengenali suara Shisui tidak menoleh. Tetap sibuk menncari sosok sang gadis.

"Apa kau melihat atau ,mengenal seorang gadis berambut _orange_ kemerahan panjang dengan iris mata merah?"

"Hah? Memang ada apa?" Shisui mengernyit bingung. Tak biasanya Itachi mencari seorang gadis.

"Dia mencari masalah denganmu atau meminjam catatanmu?" Itachi hanya menggeleng.

"Sudahlah. Nanti juga bertemu lagi. Gadis itu anak kampus kita juga kan? Sekarang ayo kita makan," Shisui menyeret Itachi menuju kantin.

Di kantin Itachi tak bisa tenang. Ia terus bergerak-gerak gelisah. Kepalanya terus berputar-putar mengelilingi kantin karena mungkib saja perempuan itu juga sedang makan.

Shisui yang yang melihat gelagat aneh itu jadi heran. "Ada apa sebenarnya Itachi?" ia sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya. Makannya jadi tidak fokus gara-gara sepupnya itu.

Merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri Itachi menceritakan masalahnya kepada sang sepupu.

Shisui sungguh bersyukur ia tidak sedang menguyah apa-pun saat sedang mendengatkan curhat Itachi, sebab ia yakin pasti akan tersedak hebat atau bahkan memuntahkan makanannya kalu memang mendengarkan sambil makan. Karena ia sungguh sedang sangat terkejut sekarang.

"Kau serius mengalami hal semacam itu, Itachi?" seakan tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri Shisui memcoba memcari konfirmasi langsung.

"Hn. Tidakkah kau pikir apa yang terjadi padaku itu sangat aneh? Aku sama sekali idak mengenal gadis itu," Itachi menatap Shisui dengan serius.

Shisui kembali membisu. Otaknya berpikir keras mencari kemungkinan terbesar, dan itu adalah..

"Mungkinkah gadis itu heroinmu?" ucapnya berbisik.

Tubuh Itachi menegang.

"Itu tidak mungkin! Aku tak percaya dengan hal macam itu!" bantahnya keras.

"Lalu apa kau bisa menjelaskan yang lebih masuk akal? Dia pasti heroinmu!" kali ini Shisui berkata yakin. "Aku berani bertaruh malam ini kau tak bisa tidur tenang kalau belum melihat heroinmu lagi," Shisui menyerigai menyebalkan.

Itachi membatu.

**TBC**

Fujo males periksa ulang, jadi maaf kalau ada banyak typo. Bikinnya sambil ngantuk sih!

**Balas review**

**I don't care about Taz** : Berikutnya mungkin bakal sedia kopi kalo ngetik selain olahraga. Fujo suka humor, tapi paling ga bisa bikin humor. Itu keahlian ka taz hehehehe.. makasih infonya tentang anak autis itu ^^

**Roronoa D. Mico** : Sadis gak ya ntar kyuubi~? Fujo sih pengen buat dia jadi cewek pemberani. Tapi kalau soal kesadisan.. liat aja nanti! Semoga bisa bikin orang kecantuan sama fic ini hehehe

**Kyuu al z** : A-ampun kyuu.. fu- fujo ga bisa napas.. hah.. hah.. hah.. waaaah kyuu mikirnya uda ke lemon aja nih! Biar adil gantian aja! Kita liat aja nanti gimana sasunaru atau narusasu lemonan kalo sasunya autis hahahaha.. fujo sendiri gak bisa bayangin#serius

**Imperiale Nazwa-chan** : Bukan susah diinget tapi siusah ditulis#berlindung . sekarang uda pada muncul tuh meski belum ada jelas. Fujo juga ga kenal siapa tu miko. Ga tau siapapasangan yang cocok buat madara -.-

**Jung hana cassie** : Kemungkinan Sasuke jadi uke itu besar. Kasian naru kalo semenya kayak gitu. Tapi mungkin ntar jadi uke binal#dichidori

**Haruka Hayashibara** : Tanda-tanda Itachi kecanduan uda muncul hehehe.. uda muncul tuh Sasuke n Narutonya!

**Greenilicious** : Apa sekarang masih pendek? Fujo ga bisa bikin yg lebih dari ini. -,-a

**Mio Altezza **: apdetnya dari sore kok. Fujo ga berani apdet malam-malam hiiii..

**Is0live89** : Para pemain utamanya udah muncul nih! ^^

**Narusasuitakyu** : Uda saling ketemu, tapi pada belum sadar hehehe

**Yuu 3 gak login** : Fujo juga lagi suka banget sama Narusasu hehehe.. kita liat nanti jadi uke macam apa si sasuke hahaha

**Icha22madhen malaslogin** : bakal kayak apa narusasu nanti kalo sampe lemonan.. fujo juga penasaran#plak

**Kyu chan** : Yap ini Narusasu~ tapi sasukenya agresif#ngakak

**Melanimin** : Fujo harap kali ini uda cukup panjang

**Gues**t : Yap Narusasu~

**Runriran** : uda diapdeeet~

Review lagi?


	4. Chapter 3

**Heroine**

**By: Azusa TheBadGirl a.k.a Fujoshi Nyasar**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruSasu & ItaFemKyuu**

.

.

Chapter 3

Itachi bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Dalam mimpinya dia melihat sesosok wanita yang ia temui kemarin. Wanita itu sedang tertawa diantara taman bunga. Itachi berjalan mendekat, ia ingin tahu siapa gadis itu. Gadis yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam ke kehidupannya. Ya, Tuhan.. Kenapa selalu terbayang diotaknya? Kenapa dia tidak bisa fokus kembali, ketika sudah terbesit wajah gadis tersebut? Wanita itu malah berjalan menjauhi Itachi—tidak sesuai harapan. Tidak menyapa atau apapun juga. Itachi mencoba mengejarnya, semakin dia belari dengan kencang semakin wanita itu menjauhinya. Ia terus berlari sampai nafasnya sesak dan saat ia hampir berhasil meraih wanita itu tiba-tiba didepannya ada sebuah jurang besar tak terlihat. Lalu ia terperosok—masuk— kedalamnya, tidak berdaya.

"Aaaaargh!" Itachi terbangun, ia langsung terduduk di kasurnya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Keringat sebesar biji jagung membasahi wajahnya—mengisyaratkan betapa menakjubkannya mimpi buruknya yang barusan.

Itachi memijat pelipisnya. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang bisa membuat dirinya jantungan seperti ini. Sosok seorang gadis… Gadis yang membuat dirinya terperosok.. Ya. gadis itu? Dia yang membuat Uchiha sulung menjadi kehilangan kontrol seperti ini. Serius. Ini benar-benar sangat serius. Dia ini adalah seorang Uchiha. DIA ADALAH UCHIHA!

BUK!

Uchiha sulung memukul kasur di bawahnya. Ia segera meremas rambutnya yang terurai dengan kasar—frustasi dengan tubuh dan otaknya sendiri.

"Sialan," gumam Uchiha sulung—lemas. Tidak bisa percaya dengan dirinya yang begitu aneh, dan tidak bisa terkontrol. "Ini tidak mungkin, bukan?" Itachi memijat-mijat pelipisnya. "Ini terlalu cepat untuk orang seperti diriku..," gumam Itachi—semakin terperosok ke dalam ketakutannya. "Ya, aku adalah Itachi… seseorang yang tidak mungkin kalah oleh takdir."

Hening.

Suasana menjadi hening, ketika Uchiha sulung kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Ia menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan. Dadanya yang bidang—tanpa pakaian—bergerak naik-turun, bernapas memburu. Sial, itulah umpatan yang terus diucapkan Itachi, ketika semakin dia bernapas, dirinya semakin sulit untuk dikontrol.

Dan?

Malam itu sang pemuda bermata _onyx_ pun tidak bisa memejamkan matanya kembali karena dia terlalu terbuai dengan mimpinya—barusan.

**Xxx**

Naruto sedang menatap seorang pelayan wanita yang sedang membangunkan Sasuke. Saat ini dia masih dalam tahap belajar menjadi pelayan Sasuke . Bagaimana pun dia belum terbiasa mengurus seorang yang memiliki kelainan dalam psikologi kehidupannya. Ya, dia harus sangat berhati-hati dalam merawat Uchiha bungsu, karena apabila Naruto salah bertindak, ia bisa mempermalukan pamannya sendiri atau orang yang selama ini selalu membantunya.

Naruto menghela napas berat. Ia kembali berkonsentrasi pada sosok Uchiha bungsu yang masih tertidur, ketika pelayan yang akan membangunkan Sasuke sudah berdiri di samping Uchiha bungsu.

Sang pelayan menggerakan tangannya. "Sasuke-sama sudah waktunya anda bangun," pelayan wanita itu berkata lembut sambil menggoyangkan bahu Sasuke. Meski wajahnya terkesan tenang dan lembut dalam hatinya dia takut dan panik karena terkadang suasana hati Sasuke sangat buruk saat bangun tidur. "Sasuke-sama..," sekali lagi sang pelayan membangunkan Sasuke. Namun kali ini, suara pelayan wanita tersebut sedikit diperkeras walaupun masih terdengar sangat halus.

PLAK!

Sasuke menepis tangan sang pelayan kasar. Ia membuka matanya sambil merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. "Berisik!" seru Sasuke, dengan nada malas dan sangat merasa terganggu. Lalu ia bangun sambil menggosok matanya, menyibak selimut dengan kasar sebelum berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan dikuti pelayan wanita tersebut.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi. Ia semakin dekat ke arah kamar mandi, ketika matanya tertuju pada sosok pemuda bermata biru yang juga sedang memandangnya. Mata onyx Sasuke memincing tajam. Ia berjalan merubah arah jalannya menjadi ke arah Naruto. Perlahan namun pasti, Sasuke tanpa segan-segan menghampiri Naruto, hingga akhirnya pemuda Uchiha pun sudah berdiri di hadapan Naruto.

Uchiha bungsu menatap wajah Naruto dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi, namun sorot matanya semakin tajam.

Naruto yang merasa risih dipandangi dengan telik oleh sang majikan menjadi salah tingkah. Astaga! Jika orang yang didepannya bukanlah tuan mudanya, dan bukan orang yang memegang nyawa pamannya pasti Naruto sudah menghajarnya karena Sasuke sudah bertindak tidak sopan dengan cara memandangi seseorang seperti ini. Alhasil, untuk menahan rasa risih, dan tidak nyaman Naruto menundukan kepalanya.

"Sa—Sasuke sama..," gumam Naruto, dengan suara gugup. "Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya lagi, ketika Sasuke masih saja diam—tidak berbicara sedikitpun.

Tanpa embel-embel, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya—merapatkan tubuhnya pada Naruto. Sedangkan sang pemuda Uzumaki secara reflek melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang.

Maju.

Sasuke kembali memajukan kakinya—mendekati Naruto.

Mundur.

Naruto berjalan mundur untuk menjaga jarak dengan Uchiha bungsu.

Maju—Mundur—Maju—Mundur.

Layaknya sedang menari, Naruto dan Sasuke terus melakukan hal tersebut sampai Naruto pun terjebak di antara tembok dan Uchiha bungsu.

"Sa—Sasuke sama..," bisik Naruto, ketika Sasuke bersikap menyeramkan. "Anda mau apa?" tanyanya, pada pemuda di depannya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto. Ya, dia terus mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Naruto, hingga Naruto bisa melihat bayangan dirinya pada mata hitam kelam Uchiha bungsu. Apa yang dia inginkan? Sebenarnya Uchiha bungsu ingin melakukan apa? Naruto berusaha bersikap santai, walaupun dia benar-benar risih dengan tingkah Sasuke.

"Di matamu aku bisa melihat aku! Bola mata… jernih..," seru Sasuke—aneh.

Naruto heran seketika. "Hah?" tanyanya—kebingungan.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ia segera menyingkirkan diri dari hadapan Naruto, membuat sang Uzumaki menjadi orang yang bego. I—ini apa-apaan? Apa maksudnya? Jernih? Jernih apanya? Naruto mengerutkan kening. Ya, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan tingkah seseorang yang memiliki sikap seperti Sasuke.

Benar-benar autis.

**Xxx**

_Universitas Konoha…_

Kurang tidur.

Itachi berjalan lemas saat memasuki kampusnya. Gara-gara mimpi buruknya itu, dia tidak dapat tidur lagi. Belum lagi perasaan gelisah yang semakin menjadi. Ada perasaan rindu yang kuat dan aneh terhadap gadis itu. Gadis yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya.

"Haaah.._Nightmare_..,"

Entah sudah berapa kali Itachi menghela nafas hari ini. Kalau saja bukan karena dia sudah janji dengan dosen untuk membicarakan tugas, pasti Uchiha bungsu sudah membolos sekolah. Ya, dia akan membolos sekolah, dan menjernihkan kepalanya. Tidak seperti ini! Melangkahkan kakinya secara terus-menerus—tanpa tentu arah. Ia telah berjalan terlalu jauh dari ruang dosen yang akan ditemuinya, hingga kakinya berdiri di depan pintu yang pada bagian depannya bertulisan RuanganTata Usaha.

_Heh?!_

_Untuk apa aku kemari?_

Batin Itachi karena dia tiba-tiba sudah berada di ruangan yang jarang sekali dia kunjungi kecuali untuk urusan akademik atau keuangan.

Itachi menghela napas—berat. Ia benar-benar sudah gila. Sebaiknya dia berbalik arah dan kembali fokus pada tugasnya, ketika dia mengingat suatu hal. Data wanita itu… Itachi tersenyum—iblis. Benar! Data wanita itu! Dia menjadi kesetanan seketika. Ruangan ini pastilah dapat memberikan apa yang dia inginkan dengan mudah. Ya, dia tinggal bertanya pada petugas tata usaha untuk menghabiskan rasa penasarannya. Heh?! Tidak akan diberikan datanya? Jangan sebut Uchiha jika apa yang dia inginkan tidak segera terwujud.

Tunggu!

Untuk apa dia bertindak sejauh ini?

Itachi gila sendiri. Meratapi nasibnya sampai bayangan wanita tersebut kembali terbesit di pikirannya—layaknya bisikan malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Ya, dia harus mencarinya…

Itachi kembali tersenyum—menyeramkan sebelum mulai kembali melangkahkan kakinya—memasuki ruangan tata usaha yang akan menjadi senjatanya untuk menyembuhkan rasa penasarannya.

karena emosinya sendiri.

**Xxx**

Sasuke yang sudah menyelesaikan mandi dan berpakaiannya kini sedang menikmati sarapannya di kamar. Dia tidak suka makan di ruang makan. Dia duduk di sofa sambil menyuap sereal jagung yang ditambahkan susu cair dan menonton film kartun yang menampilkan spons kuning dan bintang laut merah jambu. Sesekali matanya melirik Naruto yang di samping kiri sofanya. Naruto yang sejak tadi memang memperhatikan Sasuke merasa aneh sendiri. Apa sikap orang autis memang seperti itu terhadap orang yang baru dilihatnya?

Sarapan Sasuke kini telah habis. Pelayan wanita yang berdiri tak jauh dari Naruto segera merapikan peralatannya.

"Kami permisi Sasuke-_sama_," Pelayan wanita dan Naruto mebungkukkan badan dan akan melangkah keluar sampai..

"Tunggu.." suara Sasuke menginterupsi mereka.

Mereka pun kembali berbalik dan menatap Sasuke. "Ya, Sasuke-_sama_?" ujar pelayan wanita itu.

"Mata jernih tetap di sini," ujar Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto.

_Mata jernih?_

Ujar batin kedua orang itu bersamaan. Lalu mereka saling melirik masing-masing.

"Maksud anda Naruto, Sasuke-_sama_?" ujar pelayan wanita itu karena tadi Sasuke menyebut mata Naruto jernih.

Sasuke hanya diam saja sambil memeluk buku cerita bergambar kesayangannya. Matanya terus menatap Naruto.

"Saya permisi.." merasa tak dibutuhkan lagi pelayan wanita itu keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Sejujurnya pelayan itu merasa tidak nyaman bila berada di dekat Sasuke. Selalu saja merasa takut kalau Sasuke sudah mulai kumat.

Naruto yang ditinggal hanya berduaan dengan tuan mudanya yang aneh mulai panik. Dia menatap teman seperjuangannya keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Dapat ia lihat pelayan itu menghela nafas lega sebelum menutup pintu kamar Sasuke.

_Bagaimana ini? Apa maunya? Apa yang harus ku lalukan?_

Naruto kembali menoleh kepada Sasuke yang masih saja menatapnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" nada bicara dibuat sesantai mungkin.

Sasuke tetap diam ditempat tanpa mengeluarkan suara apa-pun. Tetap duduk tenang bagai patung. Matanya terus menatap naruto lekat.

Naruto makin salah tingkah. Dia tidak suka diperhatikan secara lekat seperti itu. "Jika tidak ada yang perlu saya lakukan, saya permisi.." dia ingin cepat-cepat menjauh dari tuan mudanya yang aneh ini. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

"Jangan bergerak!" tiba-tiba suara Sasuke terdengar lebih kencang dari yang sebelumnya.

_Gawat! Apa dia marah? Atau ini yang di sebut sedang kumat oleh para pelayan? _

"Lihat sini!" ujar sasuke galak.

Naruto kembali berbalik. Dari wajahnya ketara selai ia enggan.

"Diam dan jangan bergerak!" Perintah Sasuke.

Setelah itu Sasuke kembali diam sambil menatap Naruto. Kembali menjadi patung. Entah sadar atau tidak kalau wajah Naruto berubah horor

_Ya tuhan! Selamatkan akuuuuuuuu!_

Jerit batin Naruto frustasi nan dramatis.

**TBC**

Hello readeeeeeerrsss.. long time no see! Masih ada yang inget fujo atau fic ini? Uda berapa lama ini ga diapdet-apdet ya.. kalo bukan karena seseorang yang ngasih fujo semangat n inspirasi ide baru buat lanjutin ini fic pasti fujo ga bakal lanjut gegara wb TTnTT

Maaf ga bisa bales satu-satu yang review, ini banyak banget yang review.. makasih All#nangis terharu

Thanks a lot for:

Kitsune Syhufellrs, kyuu al z, I don't care about Taz, yuu, icha22madhen, greenilicious, jung hana cassie, reitan namikaze, reitan namikaze, Haruka Hayashibara, mei, Melanimin, Guest (1), Guest (2), white, Momoyukii, desroschan, MoodMaker, kyu-chan, AS45, kyuu al z 2 ( Kmu review 2x?0.o), rura, Runriran, luchie Chan, hime, Guest (3), Anami Hime, UzuChiha Rin, Neliel Minoru, Maester Ta, KembarSrikandi 2, Farenheit July

.

.

Buat I don't care about Taz: *sungkem* Ka taz, fujo izin buat pinjem sifat karakter itachi di fic mu buat fic fujo ya? Fujo suka banget sama sifat Itachi di metamorfosis ituu~*sengaja izinnya setelah fic dipublis biar ga bisa nolak**digampar ka taz*

Buat Guest : lain kali tampilin nama ya biar ga ketuker hehe

Buat reviewer yang minta ficnya di panjangin: Sorry fujo ga bisa ngetik panjang2.. bisa ngetik seribu word aja uda keajaiban

Buat kembar Srikandi 2 : Jika kamu merasa fic ini sampah dan ga suka homo, silahkan pencet tombol back. Dari pair kayanya uda jelas ini cerita homo. Atau mungkin kamu anak baru di ffn jadi ga tau apa itu nasusasu? Hormat sedikit sama senior de.. nanti kualat loh~~

Buat Chibi Chubi Diamond Gold Fujo : Makasih dukungan semangat n uda mau baca fic ini ^^b. Fujo jarang apdet bukan gara2 flame kok tapi karena tingkat kemalasan yg angkut n ga ada ide

.

.

Review lagi?


	5. Chapter 4

**Heroine**

**By: Azusa TheBadGirl a.k.a Fujoshi Nyasar**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto for Charakter**

**Kucing perak for cinderella's Story**

**Pair : NaruSasu & ItaFemKyuu**

.

.

Chapter 4

Oke..ini tiga jam terlama dalam hidup Naruto dimana ia harus terus berdiri layaknya sedang mengikuti upacara bendera saat di SMA dulu. Demi kepala sekolahnya yang botak, bahkan saat sekolah dulu Naruto sering bolos mengikuti upacara sekolah dan memilih tiduran di atap sekolah! Dan sekarang ia harus berdiri, diam tak bergerak saat tuan mudanya yang aneh—benar-benar autis terus memelototinya meski sesekali ia berkedip, tapi tetap saja itu membuat Naruto jengkel. Apa mau orang ini sebernanya?!

_Apa ia begitu terpesona dengan mata indahku?_

Ujar batinnya—narsis.

_Ini pasti pertama kalinya ia melihat orang yang matanya biru. Tapi tak perlu seperti ini juga kaaaaaannn?_

Meski terlihat kalem di luar, _inner_ Naruto sudah menjambak rambutnya berkali-kali.

_Aku harus protes! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!_

Naruto membatin tidak jelas. Menarik nafas perlahan.

"Huff.. Sasuke –sama, maafkan saya tapi sampai berapa lama saya harus berdiri seperti ini?" Akhirnya Naruto tidak tahan juga untuk memprotes Sasuke yang sudah semena-mena padanya.

Sasuke tidak berkutik. Tetap diam bagai patung yang terbuat dari porselen. Ah andai ia benar-benar patung pasti sudah dihancurkan sejak tadi oleh Naruto sebelum kakinya kesemutan seperti sekarang ini.

"Sasuke-sama?" Naruto tidak akan menyerah, kakinya sudah mati rasa sekarang. Ia melamar sebagai pelayan sialan! Bukan tentara!

"Kamu capek?" ujar Sasuke dengan tampang polos.

"Ya, Sasuke-sama. Bolehkah saya kembali ke dapur?"

_Tentu saja, Brengsek! Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi tahu!_

Naruto menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri—sinting.

Sasuke menggeser duduknya. "Duduk sini,"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya. "Saya rasa lebih baik saya kembali ke dapur saja Sasuke-sama,"

Sasuke tetap menatap Naruto lekat. Pasrah. Akhirnya Naruto berjalan ke sofa sambil meringis karena karena kakinya kaku. Lalu duduk perlahan disebelah Sasuke. Sejenk merasa nyaman karena akhirnya bisa duduk. Dia pijit-pijit dengkulnya yang sakit. Tiba-tiba sebuah buku yang cukup tebal ada di hadapannya. Naruto melirik Sasuke yang sedang memegang buku itu sambil terus menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Baca kan!" perintah Sasuke—bossy.

Naruto kembali menatap buku di depannya. Diambilnya buku itu dari tangan Sasuke. Di baca cover depannya 'Kumpulan Cerita-Cerita dongeng Seluruh Dunia'

Naruto tersenyum kecil.

_Ternyata buku dongeng…_

_Sudah seumur ini masih suka buku dongeng__._

"Kau mau ku bacakan cerita apa?" tanya Naruto dengan manis

"Hansel dan Greetel," jawab Sasuke, dengan ekspresi stoic.

"Baiklah," Naruto membuka daftar isi dan mencari halaman dongeng Hansel dan Greetel berada. Dan mulai membacakan untuk Sasuke.

**Xxx**

_Universitas Konoha…_

_Di salah satu tempat di kampus.._

Itachi menggenggam kertas di tangannya erat, seringai tertampang jelas di bibir tipisnya. Entah bagaimana caranya Uchiha sulung bisa membuat petugas TU memberikan apa yang dia inginkan. Bahkan, Itachi membuat orang-orang di dalam TU tersebut memuji-muji dirinya sambil mengelap keringat mereka sendiri. Ha—ah, tampaknya Itachi benar-benar mengeluarkan jurus me-nerror-nya agar keinginannya terwujud. Walaupun, keinginannya tersebut bisa dibilang sangat aneh, dan terlalu obsesif.

Itachi melihat hasil print out data mahasiswi yang ia lihat kemarin. Dia tatap foto berukuran 3x4 itu yang menampilkan perempuan berambut melewati bahu dan memakai almamater kampusnya. itachi berfokus pada wajahnya. Menilik setiap guratan garis pada wajah di dalam foto tersebut.

_Biasa saja. Tidak terlalu cantik juga tidak terlalu jelek. _

Tampang pas-pasan yang sering ada di sekelilingnya.

_Bahkan mantan-mantan mainan ku masih lebih enak dilihat dari dia __…_

Meski tanpa sadar Itachi mengelus-elus foto itu seakan sedang menumpahkan rasa rindunya kepada gadis itu.

_Tuhan, tapi…._

_Aku.._

_Kenapa?_

_Tidak bisa…_

_Ng.._

_Komentar lagi?_

Itachi mendengus pelan—mulai semakin pusing dengan tingkah lakunya sendiri. Lalu fokusnya beralih pada data di sebelah foto itu.

_Jadi namanya Kurama Kyuubi? Aku belum pernah dengar marga Kurama. Hmm.. baru 18 tahun, anak semester 2 fakultas ekonomi jurusan akuntansi. Alamatnya.._

Sadar atau tidak mata Itachi berbinar saat melihat alamat yang ada di kertas itu. Dan bibirnya tertarik hingga melukiskan sebuah senyuman.

Itachi berjalan sambil terus menatap wajah yang ada di foto. Menerka-nerka apa yang membuat gadis ini menarik perhatiannya. Saat sadar ia sudah ada didepan mobil sport-nya.

Itachi tercengang sendiri.

_Hah?! Kenapa aku kesini? Harusnya aku menuju ruang dosen. Aiiish.. ada dengan ku? Badanku seperti bergerak sendiri__._

Itachi akan berbalik arah menuju ruang dosen, namun tiba-tiba langkah kakinya terhentikan.

Aku…

Itachi membalikan tubuhnya hendak mendekati mobilnya kembali. Tetapi, lagi-lagi perang batin di dalam dirinya tiba.

Pergi? Dosen? Pergi? Dosen?

Itachi menimbang-nimbang keputusannya sampai dia merasa frustasi dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

_ASTAGA!_

_NIGHTMARE…_

Itachi menghentikan kegilaannya yang dia lakukan di tengah-tengah parkiran. Ia menatap nanar ke depan—tidak mengerti dengan dirinya yang berubah sangat drastis ketika sudah bertemu dengan gadis biasa tersebut.

"Kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini..," bisik Uchiha sulung—merana.

**Xxx**

Naruto pucat pasi_._

_Apa-apaan ini?! Dongeng macam apa ini? Masa' dongeng seperti ini?!_

Naruto menatap horor buku yang dipegangnya. Buku kumpulan dongeng itu bukan buku dongeng yang biasa di ceritakan kepada anak-anak. Dibanding dongeng, buku itu lebih cocok disebut sebagai buku kriminal.

_Bukankah ending Hansel dan Gre__e__tel itu happy end? Mereka bisa kabur dari nenek sihir dan kembali pada ayah mereka? Kenapa cerita dibuku ini hansel dan gretel mati di jadikan makanan oleh si nenek sihir? Buku ini salah cetak? Belum lagi bagaimana sang nenek sihir mengkuliti dan memotong anak malang itu di ceritakan dengan detail._

Naruto menelan ludahnya.

"Sasuke-sama.. kita ganticerita saja ya? Yang ini agak aneh," tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sasuke yang sejak tad diam dan menatapnya, Naruto langsung mengganti ke bab selanjutnya.

_Ci__nderella…?_

_Huuf.. ini pasti aman_

Naruto kembali membacakan cerita untuk Sasuke

**Xxx**

_Haah.. apa yang kulakukan disini sebenarnya? _

Setelah Itachi tobat untuk sesaat, dan urusan dengan dosen terselesaikan Itachi langsung memacu mobilnya—tanpa sadar—ke…

alamat yang sudah terpatri di otaknya?

Itachi mendengus bosan saat menatap sebuah apartemen kelas menengah ke bawah didepannya. Apartemen Kurama Kyuubi. Dari jadwal kuliah Kyuubi yang juga itachi dapatkan. Ia tahu kalau hari ini Kyuu tidak ada mata kuliah atau libur. Jadilah ia pergi ke apartemennya.

_Apa sebaiknya aku masuk dan menemuinya? Tapi untuk apa? Menanyakan kenapa dia selalu ada dalam pikiranku? __Oh, yeah~ Itu sangat keren. Langsung tembak saja, dan aku…_

_ASTAGA!_

_Apa yang kau pikirkan Itachi?_

_Dia pasti pikir aku gila! Aku bahkan berpikir aku memang sudah gila!_

Untuk kesekian kalinya di dalam hari ini, Itachi mengacak rambutnya frutasi. Namun, setelah itu, dia tersadar jika dia mengacak-acak rambutnya terus, penampilannya tidak akan maksimal kalau-kalu sang pujaan hati memunculkan wujudnya. Akhirnya dia hanya diam menatap apartemen itu. Berharap Kyuubi keluar dari apartemennya dan itachi bisa melihatnya diam-diam. Belajar menjadi stalker. Bagaimana pun perasaan rindu yang aneh itu masih ada. Foto saja belum cukup. Dia harus menatap, dan melihat gadis tersebut.

**Xxx**

"Tidak lama setelah itu, si ibu tiri manggil Cinderella lagi. Dia yang tadinya sedang makan di dapur barsama dengan kucing peliharaannya pun bergegas ke ruang makan. Padahal makannya belum selesai. Ibu tiri manggil dia karena dia ingin Cinderella masak lagi. Kerena hidangan yang ada di meja sudah habis tidak seperti biasa,hidangan malam itu enak sekali . Sang ibu tiri ingin Cinderella memasak masakan yang sama persis dengan itu buat kedua anaknya. Meski jahat kepada Cinderella, tapi beliau sayang sekali dengan anak-anaknya sendiri."

Naruto membacakan dongeng untuk Sasuke dengan serius. Berbeda dengan dongen yang salah cetak tadi ini lebih mirip dengan dongen yang biasa ia dengar.

"Kakak-kakak tiri tidak akan bisa memakannya ujar cinderllela. Si ibu tiri nanya 'kenapa? Apakah karena dagingnya sudah habis?'. Cinderella menjawab: "Jika daging bisa saya usahakan, Bu. Tapi meski mungkin nanti saya membuatkannya lagi, kakak-kakak tetap tidak akan memakannya. Setidaknya tidak bisa memakannya sendiri. Kecuali kalau Ibu yang membantu mereka.'…" Naruto asik sendiri membaca dongeng, tak ingat kalau ia berdua di kamar Sasuke.

"Beliau tidak mengerti maksudnya. 'Apa maksudmu mereka sakit hingga tidak bisa makan sendiri?'. Cinderella lalu berkata: 'Saya ragu sekarang mereka masih bisa merasakan sakit.' Sebelum sang ibu tiri bertanya lebih jauh, Cinderella jalan menuju pengontrol lampu hias yang ada di ruang makan itu, dekat pintu. Dia ngebuka kotak pengontrol dan memutarkan semacam alat pengayuh dengan kedua tangannya."

Entah kenapa Naruto mulai merinding. Namun tetap melanjutkan membaca karena penasaran.

"Bersamaan dengan itu, kedengaranlah sebuah bunyi rantai. Rantai yang menahan tergantungnya lampu hias yang terletak tepat di atas meja makan besar tersebut. Begitu lampu hias besar tersebut berada sekitar 30 senti di atas permukaan hidangan yang sudah kosong… sang ibu tiri berteriak histeris."

"Karena di dua tempat di mana seharusnya penutup bohlam berbentuk kuncup bunga besar berada… terletak dua kepala dari kakak-kakak tirinya Cinderella, alias kedua anak dari ibu tiri tadi."

"EEEEEHHH!" Naruto berteriak histeris sendiri saat membaca bagian itu. "Ke-kenapa ceritanya begini?!"

"Du- dua kepala itu terlihat pucat. Rambut mereka kering berantakan. Dari mulut mereka yang terbuka, terlihat bohlam lampu kuning yang menembus masuk dari leher, menyala indah menerangi isi mulut mereka yang tadinya gelap. Mata mereka setengah terbuka, sayu, melihat dengan pandangan kosong ke bawah, ke arah piring-piring yang telah kosong." Naruto gemetaran membacanya. Lalu tiba-tiba merasakan benda basah dipipinya.

"Huwaaaaaaaa!" Naruto yang memang sedang ketakutan langsung loncat dari sofa yang didudukinya. Kaget. Matanya melotot melihat Sasuke yang sedang menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"A-apa yang anda lalukan?" langsung tersadar kalau sejak tadi ia tidaksendirian. Tiba-tiba terlintas dalam pikirannya kalau Sasuke akan memakannya. Seperti halnya cinderella yang sadis.

"Kamu enak.." ujar Sasuke kalem. Sambil menatap Naruto _intens_.

"Aa.." Naruto tercekat. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. Lalu berlari keluar kamar Sasuke secepatnya sambil berteriak ketakutan.

"Jangan makan akuuuuuuu!"

**TBC**

Mumpung lagi semangat n ada waktu fujo coba apdet cepet^^

Setelah ini ga tau apa masih bisa apdet cepet apa gak. Pr fujo lagi banyak banget T.T

Itu cerita Cinderella punya author Kucing Perak. Cerita itu ada di fic dia yang judulnya Tsunderella Itakyuu Style. Kalo mau baca yang lengkap silahkan baca fic dia. Fujo Cuma ambil dikit doang buat kelangsungan fic ini. Soalnya ga tau mau nulis dongeng serem kayak gimana.. terpaksa plagiat dikit hehehe gomen ne fujo ga kreatif .v

Lagi – lagi fujo minta maaf karna ga di balasin satu-satu.. tingkat kemalasan fujo bener2 parah tapi fujo sangat berterima kasih banget buat yang uda baca, apalagi review hehehe

_Thanks a lot for_ :

Ca kun, UzuChiha Rin, kyuu al zahra, Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel, laila. , Namikazevi, KID, Vanzye, nasusay, Farenheit July, Twingwing RuRaKe, I don't care about Taz, devilluke ryu shin, Namikaze lin-chan, Earl Louisia vi Duivel, michaelis yuki, blue minra, Imperiale Nazwa-chan, Guest

Buat yang nanya apa di fic ini ada lemon atau ga : fujo naro fic ini di rate M jadi psti ada lemon hehehe.. mungkin chap depan uda mulai lime*smirk

Buat yang nanya kenapa Kyuubinya cewek : Itu biar Uchiha punya keturunan.. uda fujo rencanain ntar mereka punya anak.. terus nanti itu bocah nemu heroine pas masih TK*ngakak* umur 5 tau uda ngejar-ngejar pasangannya hehehe.. masih rencana sih, kalo sempet di bikin

Review lagi?


	6. Chapter 5

**Heroine**

**By: Azusa TheBadGirl a.k.a Fujoshi Nyasar**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruSasu & ItaFemKyuu**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 5

Naruto mendesah pelan ditempat tidurnya sambil terduduk kaku, matanya menatap lantai. Handuk kecil yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya setelah mandi masih ada dikepala meski ia sudah berpakaian santai untuk tidur.

"Ini hari yang melelahkan..." menghela nafas sekali lagi lalu membaringkan tubuhnya dengan kaki masih menjuntai di bawah. Mengingat-ingat kejadian hari ini yang masih terpatri jelas diotaknya. Hari pertama bertemu dengan majikannya yang aneh, berdiri selama tiga jam, membaca dongeng aneh yang seram lalu kejar-kejaran dengan majikannya. Setelah Naruto berlari ketakutan keluar kamar Sasuke, Sasuke lalu ikut bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari mengejar Naruto sambil berteriak 'Mata jernih.. Mata jernih..'

Naruto jelas makin takut. Karena ia pikir Sasuke akan memutilasinya dan mengambil matanya karena Sasuke sangat tertarik dengan matanya. Akhirnya selama setengah jam lebih ia dan Sasuke belarian mengelilingi rumah besar Uchiha. Dan karena para pelayan lain menganggap Naruto sedang menemani Sasuke bermain kejar-kejaran, tak satu pun dari mereka yang membantu Naruto bersembunyi dari Sasuke hingga ia terus berlali dan membuat Sasuke emosi. Sasuke mengamuk. Dia melemparkan barang yang ditemuinya dengan brutal sambil berteriak-teriak marah. Sampai-sampai diperlukan tiga pelayan pria untuk menahannya dan menyuntikan obat penenang yang memang disediakan bila Sasuke sedang kumat. Hal itu membuat Naruto mendapatkan teguran dari Iruka. Iruka meminta Naruto mengalah kalau mereka sedang main bersama. Tentu saja Naruto protes dan mengadu apa yang terjadi padanya.

Dia salah sangka. Sasuke bukan kanibal meski suka kasar dan aneh. Buku dongeng itu Sasuke dapatkan dari ibunya saat ia masih kecil. Dan menjadi buku kasayangan Sasuke.

Naruto cemberut.

_Ibu macam apa yang memberikan dan membacakan dongeng semengerikan itu pada anaknya? Ingin membuat anaknya jadi pskikopat? Jangan-jangan Sasuke jadi autis karena salah didik orang tuanya?_

Naruto mulai berpikiran macam-macam tentang keluarga uchiha. Dia terus menerka-nerka apa yang membuat Sasuke seperti itu sampai akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

Xxx

Itachi tidak tahan lagi. Sudah seharian ia menunggu di depan apartemen Kurama Kyuubi agar bisa melihatnya diam-diam. Tapi wanita itu tak juga muncul. Kegelisannya makin parah. Seperti pengguna narkoba yang butuh narkoba secepatnya. Tak peduli pada keadaan dan linkungannya dia segera keluar dari mobil dan berlari masuk kealam gedung apartemen. Bagai orang kesetanan dia langsung menuju ke lantai tiga tempat Kyuubi berada.

Berlari cepat menaiki tangga apartemen.

Memencet belnya gila-gilaan. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi ingin bertemu dengan Kyuubi.

Tak lama sesosok wanita yang menganggu ketenangannnya sejak kemarin muncul dari balik pintu dengan wajah heran. Baru saja Kyuubi mau membuka mulut, Itachi sudah langsung menubruk tubuhnya. Bagaikan singa kelaparan yang menerkam mangsanya. Itachi memeluk tubuh kecil gadis itu erat, menghirup aroma yang memabukan namun menyenangkan. Bau yang di gilainya. Gadis itu berontak. Tentu saja ia ketakutan. Tiba-tiba datang pria asing yang yang tak dikenalnya lalu memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Hei! Apa kau gila?! Lepaskan aku!" tangan Kyuubi mencoba melepaskan pelukan Itachi namun tidak berhasil. Itachi lebih kuat dari dirinya.

Lalu seakan terhipnotis dengan suara indah gadis itu, Itachi langsung membungkam bibir asal suara itu berasal dengan bibirnya. Sangat lembut. Bibir yang lembut dan enak. Tak pernah Itachi merasakan rasa seperti ini. Dia sudah sering berciuman. Baginya ciuman hanyalah pertemuan dua daging yang saling bertemu. Sebuah gerbang pembukaan ketahap yang lebih intim dalam sex. Tapi tidak, kali ini begitu berbeda. Bibir ini begitu lembut dengan rasa yang.. aaah sangat sulit dijelaskan karena Itachi sendiri belum pernah merasakan rasa yang seperti ini!

Itachi melumat bibir itu dengan sangat bernafsu. Bagai orang yang tak pernah berciuman bertahun-tahun. Di hisap, diemut kemudian digigit. Kyuubi pun menjerit sakit. Hal ini membuat Itachi berkesempatan memasukkan lidahnya untuk merasakan mulut Kyuubi. Lidahnya bergerilya dengan bebas. Kyuubi kehabisan nafas. Tangannya menggapai-gapai di punggung Itachi. Itachi tak peduli, sebelum ia merasa puas dia tidak akan berhenti.

Kyuubi akan benar-benar pingsan kalau saja Itachi tidak melepaskan bibirnya satu detik lagi. Dengan enggan Itachi melepas bibir itu untuk mengambil nafas. Dilihatnya Kyuubi terkulai lemas dalam pelukannya. Entah karena bisikan setan atau Itachi sadah tak mampu memendam hasratnya. Itachi mengendong tubuh lemas Kyuubi kedalam apartemen. Menendang pintunya agar tertutup lalu membaringkan kyuubi dia atas lantai.

Tubuh Kyuubi terlalu lemas untuk berontak. Ia mencoba mengambil nafas ssebanyak-banyaknya.

"Hhh..hhh.. si-siapa kau?" dengan tertatih ia mencoba duduk dan menahannya tubuhnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Kalau kau mau membenci, bencilah nasibmu dan aromamu yang begitu menggoda," suara Itachi terdengar parau. Bukti kalau ia sedang menahan hasrat yang membuncah.

Dengan kasar dia mendorong tubuh Kyuubi untuk kembali terbaring. Lalu menghujani wajah Kyuubi dengan ciuman. Kyuubi kembali borontak, Itachi tak peduli. Dia merobek kaus yang dipakai Kyuubi dengan kasar dan merenggut _bra _Kyuubi hingga putus. Dan mulai menciumi seluruh tubuhnya. Merasakan tiap jengkal tubuh Kyuubi. Lehernya, dadanya, perutnya. Gerakannya makin menggila saat tangannya dengan lihai turun ke bawah mencoba melepas celana pendek yang dipakai oleh Kyuubi.

"Hentikan! Nnnh.. Hentikan! To-Tolong! Toloooong!" Kyuubi mencoba melawan Itachi dengan menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya dan berteriak minta tolong. Namun hal itu malah membuat Itachi makin bernafsu. Kyuubi terlihat seperti penari sriptise dengan gaya menari ular. Meliuk-liuk membangkitkan gairah sang elang. Dan suaranya itu alunan merdu yang indah.

Tak terpengaruh oleh gerakan meronta yang dilakukan Kyuubi, Itachi berhasil menurunkan dan melepas celana pendek serta _underwear_ Kyuubi bersamaan. Terpampanglah tubuh mulus Kyuubi tanpa penghalang.

Airmata Kyuubi mulai keluar. Ia ketakutan. Sangat ketakutan. Ia akan kehilangan miliknya yang berharga. Kesuciannya. Oleh orang gila yang saat ini diatasnya.

"Tolong berhenti.. hentikan," suaranya kian melemah.

Itachi malah malah menyerigai seram dan mencoba memasukkan miliknya pada lubang Kyuubi yang suci.

"Tidak.. Jangan.. Jangan.." Kyuubi menggeleng-geleng kuat.

Itachi memasukkan miliknya dengan kasar kedalam lubang Kyuubi yang masih tersegel.

"Aaaaaaargh!" Hilang sudah. Kini Kyuubi bukan seorang gadis lagi. Air matanya kian deras meluncur dari mata ruby nya.

"Ah.. Ah..Mhh" Itachi mendesah nikmat. Terus bergerak meraih surga dunia.

Kyuubi menjerit sakit. Rintihannya terdengar memilukan saat sesuatu yang asing bergerak maju mundur didalam tubuhnya.

"Aaaargh!" Itachi menggeram nikmat saat cairan kenikmatannya keluar dari kemaluannya membasahi celana jeansnya.

Itachi tersentak dan langsung terbangun.

Dia bermimpi.

Dipandanginya sekeliling dengan bingung. Sekitarnya sudah gelap, hanya ada lampu jalanan yang samar-samar menerangi jalan. Dia masih dalam mobilnya di depan apartemen Kurama Kyuubi. Dia lirik arlojinya. Jam 02.47. Semalaman ia jadi pengungtit.

Lalu dengan miris dia lihat celananya yang basah.

"Sialan!" Dengan kesal ia memukul stir di depannya.

_Lagi-lagi memimpikan dirinya.. hhh..._

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mimpi basah dengan gadis itu! Dengan cara kasar pula! Dia adalah sosok yang terkontrol dan _gentle_ dalam sex meski sedang sangat bernafsu sekalipun.

_Kurama Kyuubi.. _

_Benar-benar membuat ku gila dalam arti sebenarnya_

Xxx

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Sejak pelayan membiusnya tadi siang Sasuke terus tertidur. Mata hitamnya menatap sekelilingnya yang gelap lalu menyalakan lampu di meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya. Dia tampak gelisah mencari sesuatu. Menyibak selimutnya lalu turun dari tempat tidurnya menuju pintu.

Berjalan dilorong dan menuruni tangga. Mansion masih sepi karena baru pukul tiga pagi. Para pelayan masih tidur nyenyak dikamar masing-masing. Sasuke melangkah memasuki dapur mansion yang luas dan menuju ke tempat kamar pelayan yang tak jauh dari dapur.

Dok! Dok! Dok!

Memukuli salah satu pintu kamar pelayan setelah ia mencoba membuka dengan paksa tapi terkunci.

Salah satu pelayan wanita itu kaget dan terbangun dari tidur lelapnya karena sura ketukan kasar di pintu kamarnya. Dengan malas membuka pintu lalu kaget saat melihat Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke-_sama_?" matanya mengerjap kaget.

"Mana mata jernih?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Mata jernih?" pelayan wanita itu berbeda dengan pelayan yang mengantarkan sarapan untuk Sasuke kemarin tentu saja tidak tahu siapa yang di maksud Sasuke. Jadi dia hanya diam terpaku. Tak mengerti dengan yang dikatakn oleh Sasuke.

"MANA MATA JERNIH?!" tiba-tiba Sasuke berteriak marah karena pelayan itu tidak memberitahu di Naruto berada.

_Deg_

Pelayan itu terkejut mendengar teriakan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba dia merasa takut.

"Sa-saya tidak tahu maksud anda.."

Kesal. Sasuke lalu menjambak rambut pelayan malang itu

"Kyaaaaa.." pelayan itu menjerit sakit dan terkejut. Tangannya menggapai tangan Sasuke di rambutnya memcoba melepaskan jambakan Sasuke.

"MANA MATA JENIH?! MANA?!" tangannya menarik-narik rambut pelayan itu dengan kasar sampai kepala pelayan itu bergerak-gerak mengikuti gerakan tangan Sasuke.

"Aduh.. hentikan Sasuke-_sama_.." pelayan itu mulai menangis takut lalu menjerit agar pelayan lain terbangun.

"Tolong! Toloooong! Sa- sakit.. toloong!"

Makin kesal karena pelayan itu tak juga memberitahu keberadaan Naruto, Sasuke Memukul wajah pelayan itu. Yang membuat pelayan itu makin menjerit.

Untunglah jeritannya didengar pelayan lain.

"Astaga! Yumi!" teman pelayan itu segera mendekati Sasuke dan pelayan yang bernama Yumi itu.

"Sasuke-_sama_ tolong hentikan!" Sasuke masih memukuli si Yumi. Kali ini perutnya.

Mendengar suara lain Sasuke segera membalik dan melepaskan rambut Yumi.

"MANA MATA JERNIH?! AKU MAU MATA JERNIH!" Sasuke mengerenggut piyama teman Yumi itu.

"Sa-Saya.." Pelayan itu mulai takut juga. Bagaimana kalau ia juga bernasib sama dengan rekannya.

"Sasuke-_sama_!" Guren yang juga terbangun karena keributan itu mendekati Sasuke. Dibelakangnya juga ada empat orang pelayan yang terbangun.

"Apa yang anda lakukan disini? Bukankah ini masih sangat pagi? Tolong lepaskan pelayan itu. Saya mohon.." Guren berkata dengan lembut dan membujuk.

AKU MAU MATA JERNIH!" teriaknya lagi. Tapi tangannya sudah tak merenggut piyama pelayan itu.

Guren akan bicara sebelum suara lain menginterupsinya.

"Yang dia maksud Uzumaki-_san_, Guren-_san_," pelayan wanita yang kemarin membawakan sarapan Sasuke muncul dibelakang Guren.

"Sasuke-_sama_ memanggilnya mata jernih.." jelas si pelayan.

Guren mengangguk lalu menatap Sasuke.

"Mari saya antar ke tempat Uzumaki-_san_, Sasuke-_sama_," Guren memegang lengan Sasuke agar mengikutinya.

Sasuke mengangguk lalu jalan bersama Guren ke kamar pelayan Pria di lorong yang berbeda. Sedangkan pelayan lain mengurus Yumi yang masih menangis terduduk dilantai.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Guren mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Naruto.

DOK! DOK! DOK!

Dengan tak sabar Sasuke yang berdiri disamping Guren ikut mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto.

"Sabar Sasuke-_sama_.." Ucap Guren keibuan.

Klek..

Pintu kamar terbuka menampilkan Naruto dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk sambil menggosok-gosok matanya.

"Ada apa Guren-_san_?" tanya nya saat melihat wajah Guren.

Bruk!

Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto dan membuat Naruto terkaget-kaget. Karena sebelumnya ia tak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke.

"Eh?" matanya melebar.

"Sasuke-_sama_ ingin bertemu denganmu," ujar Guren tenang meski sebelumnya ia sempat mengerutkan kening melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang tak biasa.

"Apa?" Naruto masih linglung. Tak mengerti yang terjadi.

Seakan tak peduli dengan sekitar, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto. Hidungnya mengendus-endus aroma Naruto yang ada di kamarnya. Menatap kasur Naruto sekilas, kemudian terbaring di kasur itu. Tak lama nafasnya terdengar teratur bukti kalau ia telah pulas tertidur.

Naruto tetap terdiam ditempat. Secara tidak sadar mulutnya terbuka cukup lebar.

Dia _sweetdrop _dengan tingkah ajaib Sasuke.

"Aku titip dia, Uzumaki-_san_. Tolong jaga dia.."

Suara Guren menyadarkan Naruto dari keterpakuannya.

"Apa maksud anda, Guren-_san_?" kening Naruto mengernyit bingung.

"Biarkan dia tidur di situ. Kau temani dia sampai ia bangun," mata Guren tetap fokus pada Sasuke meski ia sedang bicara dengan Naruto.

"Um.. Baiklah," dengan ragu Naruto mengangguk. Guren pun pergi dari kamar Naruto.

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang tertidur pulas.

"Kenapa aku dapat majikan yang aneh sekali sih?" tanya pada diri sendiri sambil menunduk lemas.

TBC

Maaf lamaaaa~~~ dikit lagi! Males banget mau bikin panjang tuh!#hajar

Ada yang nunggu ga? #ngarep

Fujo kaget liat total review fic ini, ada 100 lebih! Huwoooooooo makasih banyak yang review! Ga sangka fujo! Sumpah seneng banget! \(TToTT)/#peluk yang review

Spesial thanks to:

Sheren, Kutoka Mekuto, ca kun, Two Brother Crazy Lady and Boy, kyuu al zahra, Namikazevi, laila. , Earl Louisia vi Duivel, Twingwing RuRaKe, izanami kayo, Guest(1), KID, UzuChiha Rin, michaelis yuki, Kim Ri Ha, devilluke ryu shin, Guest(2), Ciel-Kky30, Guest(3), Runriran, Imperiale Nazwa-chan, SilverFoxy, samudra impian, Kyuu-chan said dan silent reader(kalo ada)

Yang nanya sasuke dapet buku cerita: uda ke jawab tuh! Tanya sama mikoto beli dimana

Yang tanya naru n kyuu sodara atau bukan: nanti juga tau ko~k#hajar

Yang minta sasuke pov: sengaja ga ada sasuke pov biar otak sasuke ga ketebak*plak* boong deeeng~~ fujo ga tau isi otak anak autis kayak apa#kabuuuurr

Yang nanya fic ini bakal panjang ga: itu tergantung mood fujo. Kalo mau lanjut sampe itakyuu punya cucu juga bisa kalo fujo mau.. tapi itu mustahil, berhubung fujo orang yang sangat malas T.T

Yang review dengan (Guest): lain kali tolong kasih nama ya!

Review?


	7. Chapter 6

**Heroine**

**By: Azusa TheBadGirl a.k.a Fujoshi Nyasar**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruSasu & ItaFemKyuu**

.

.

Chapter 6

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarnya tadi pagi Naruto tidak bisa tidur lagi. Dia malah hanya melamun sambil duduk di sebelah Sasuke yang sedang pulas tertidur diranjangnya. Pikirannya melompat-lompat tidak jelas, dia bahkan tak ingat apa saja yang ia lamunkan tadi. Saat ini Naruto sedang menemani Sasuke sarapan di kamarnya. Setelah Sasuke bangun dengan sendirinya—karna Naruto takut untuk membangunkannya—di kamar Naruto, dia langsung menarik Naruto yang sudah bepakaian rapih ala pelayannya menuju kamar Sasuke.

Pelayan wanita yang bertugas membawa sarapan dan membantu Sasuke mandi mengikuti mereka saat melihat Sasuke keluar kamar Naruto. Sepertinya gosip mengenai kejadian dini hari tadi sudah diketahui semua orang.

Dengan cuek Sasuke memasuki kamar mandi diikuti pelayan itu. Naruto sendiri hanya diam menunggu mereka.

Sampai saat ini Naruto tetap berdiri di dekat sofa yang Sasuke gunakan untuk sarapan. Lagi-lagi seperti kemarin, mata Sasuke sesekali melirik Naruto saat makan.

Selesai makan, Sasuke kembali ingin agar Naruto tetep dikamarnya dan berdiri dihadapannya.

'_Oh, sial.. ini seperti kemarin lagi. Apa aku akan disuruh berdiri berjam-jam dan diminta membaca dongeng aneh lagi?'_

Naruto memasang wajah nelangsa. Sedangkan Sasuke tetap menatapnya datar.

'_Ck.. aku harus mengatan sesuatu agar tak bernasib tragis seperti kemarin!' _tekadnya berlebihan sekali.

"Um.. Sasuke-_sama_, apa anda tidak bosan terus didalam kamar?" Naruto memulai aksinya agar Sasuke mau diajak keluar.

Tak ada respon. Sasuke hanya diam sambil menatap Naruto.

"Hari ini sedang cerah sekali, bukannya bagus meresap sinar matahari pagi? Udaranya juga segar, tidakkah anda ingin keluar?"

'_Aku bosan dikamar ini!'_ teriak Naruto frustasi didalam hatinya.

Sasuke masih diam.

"Sinar dan udara pagi bagus untuk tubuh loh, Sasuke-_sama_,"

Sasuke masih diam.

"Saya rasa badan anda itu butuh ger—"

"Aku mau keluar," nada datar Sasuke menginterupsi kata-kata Naruto. Sasuke langsung bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan kearah pintu kamar. Betapa senangnya Naruto. Ia ber yes-yes sambil mengepalkan tangannnya keudara dan berjalan dibelakang Sasuke ikut keluar dari kamar.

Sesekali Sasuke menatap Naruto yang berjalan di belakangnya. Memastikan Naruto tetap ada di dekatnya. Para pelayan yang melihat tuan mudanya langsung menunduk hormat. Ada juga yang merasa takut apabila sasuke kumat saat ada di dekat mereka.

Sasuke melangkah kearah taman belakang mansion. Dia sana ada halaman yang luas dengan rumput hijau dan bunga-bunga kesukaan sang nyonya besar Uchiha.

Ada juga hewan-hewan peliharaan sang nyonya besar seperti kelinci, kucing, burung, ayam, ikan dan kura-kura di danau kecil yang membuat taman ini makin terlihat hidup dan indah.

Sasuke duduk di kursi dalam gazebo yang ada di taman. Tempat yang biasa di pakai ibunya menikmati teh sore sambil menatap bunga-bunga dan binatang peliharaannya.

"Kamu berdiri disitu," perintah Sasuke pada Naruto agar Naruto berdiri lagi dihadapannya.

Naruto tampak syok.

'_Ini sih sama sajaaa..!'_ Naruto kembali menjerit frustasi.

xxx

Itachi mengerang frustasi di kamarnya. Sekembalinya dari apartemen Kyuubi dini hari tadi, Itachi langsung membaringkan tubuhnya lelah. Tapi matanya tak bisa dia pejamkan. Selalu saja terbayang adegan yang ada di dalam mimpinya tadi. Hingga akhirnya dia tidak bisa tidur lagi.

"Ck, perempuan sial," desisnya menyalahkan Kyuubi, kesal.

'_Gara-gara perempuan aneh itu aku jadi kacau begini, kau pikir siapa dirimu? Kenapa juga sejak semalam kau tidak muncul!' _

Itachi benar-benar kesal karena tak dapat bertemu Kyuubi, jadi dihatinya secara tak sadar dia memaki-maki Kyuubi. Dia pukul-pukul kasurnya sebagai pelampiasan. Tiba-tiba..

_DEG!_

"A-apa?" Itachi menatap kedua tangannya yang mendadak gemetaran. Secara mendadak tubuhnya menggigil.

"Ugh.. Apa ini?" Itachi meraih selimut yang ada dikakinya lalu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Detak jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang dan keras hingga membuatnya sesak.

'_Apa aku sakit?'_ diingatnya kalau sejak kemarin ia belum makan. Lalu tadi pagi pun ia tak sarapan. Ia cengkram dadanya yang terasa sesak.

Itachi kemudian meraih telepon yang ada dimeja nakas untuk menghubungi pelayan agar membawakan makanan untuknya.

Xxx

Sasuke tetap diam di tempatnya duduk sambil terus menatap Naruto. Matanya tak bergerak kearah lain dan itu secara tak sadar membuat Naruto merasa takut.

'_Ya ampun.. orang ini aneh sekali.. sampai kapan ia mau menatapku? Seharian? Tatapan matanya menakutkan'_

"Um.. Sasuke-_sama_.. tidakkah anda ingin bermain? Em.. misalnya main bola? Saya bisa menemani anda," bujuk naruto yang mulai bosan. Lebih baik ia lari-lari di taman ini daripada harus diam terus seperti ini.

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali.

"Kamu mau main bola?" ujarnya datar.

"Iya! Ayo kita main sama-sama Sasuke-_sama_!" Naruto mengangguk penuh semangat.

Sasuke tampak bepikir sejenak lalu mengangguk.

"Bola ada di kamar,"

"Biar saya ambil! Anda tunggu disini saja ya," lalu dengan segera Naruto berlari kearah kamar Sasuke.

'_Akhirnya badanku bisa bergerak juga!'_

Sasuke terus menatap punggung Naruto yang menjauh

3 menit Sasuke menunggu. Sasuke menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

4 menit Sasuke menunggu. Kepalanya di torehkan ke arah Naruto pergi tadi.

5 menit Sasuke menunggu. Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya.

Sasuke mulai tidak sabar, dahinya mengeryit.

"Mana mata jernih?" tanya pada diri sendiri. Dia merasa tidak suka bila ditinggal Naruto terlalu lama. Rasanya tidak nyaman. Karena itu dengan kesal Sasuke melangkah keluar dari gazebo dan berjalan masuk ke arah rumahnya untuk menyusul Naruto. Baru beberapa langkah ia berpapasan dengan Naruto yang kembali dengan bola sepak ditangannya.

"Ah, anda mau kemana Sasuke-_sama_?" Naruto berpikir kalau saja Sasuke ingin ke kamar mandi.

Sasuke diam. Lalu melangkah cepat ke arah Naruto. Dan langsung memeluk Naruto erat.

"EH?!" Seru Naruto kaget, bola yang ada di tangannya sampai terjatuh. Ini kedua kalinya dia dipeluk Sasuke.

'_Apa Sasuke memang hobi memeluk orang seperti ini?'_

"Ada apa, Sasuke-sama?" Naruto berusaha melihat wajah Sasuke yang terbenam di bahunya.

"Anda takut sendirian disini? Tenang saja ini kan masih siang hehehe..," Naruto mencoba melepaskan pelukan erat Sasuke, "Ayo kita main bola,"

Sasuke mengangguk lalu melepaskan pelukan Naruto.

"Anda mau main satu lawan satu atau lomba pinalti?" tawar Naruto.

"kamu mau main apa?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya. Ia tak peduli mau main apa. Selama Naruto ada di dekatnya dia akan merasa senang.

"Lebih seru kalau main satu lawan satu sih, um.. gawang anda di bangku taman itu sedangkan gawang saya di pohon itu, setuju?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Naruto tersenyum lebar."Ayo kita mulai," serunya senang dan mulai mengiring bola.

Xxx

Sasuke dan Naruto bermain sepak bola cukup lama, meski sikapnya agak aneh tapi Sasuke cukup mengerti cara bermain sepak bola, mungkin karena itachi dulu sering mengajak bermain permainan ini, karena itu Sasuke cukup terlatih. Naruto tak semudah itu dapat menjebol gawang Sasuke, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Di tengah keasikan mereka, tak satu pun dari mereka yang menyadari kalau ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka sejak kedatangan Naruto membawa bola.

Guren tampak tengah memperhatikan tingkah laku tuan muda kesayangannya yang tak biasa. Sejak dini hari tadi Guren merasa kalau tingkah Sasuke sangat aneh. Sasuke tak pernah seperti itu, merasa sangat ingin dekat dengan orang lain. Biasanya Sasuke asik dengan dunianya sendiri, tak pernah peduli dengan kehadiran atau kepergian orang yang ada di sekelilingnya. Guren merasa kalu Sasuke tak ingin jauh-jauh dari Naruto. Belum lagi sikap Sasuke yang begitu lunak dan penurut pada Naruto.

Sangat sulit untuk membujuk Sasuke main diluar seperti ini. Bahkan Itachi pun perlu usaha keras agar Sasuke mau bermain dengannya. Tapi dengan mudahnya Naruto mengajak Sasuke bermain seperti ini.

"Aku senang mereka bisa akrab, apalagi Sasuke-_sama _mau bermain diluar seperti ini," Sebuah suara menginterupsi lamunan Guren. Guren pun secara refleks menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Iruka..," ujarnya pelan saat melihat Iruka yang sedang memperhatikan dua orang yang sedang bermain bola itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, mereka akrab," Guren kembali fokus pada apa yang sejak tadi diperhatikannya.

"Naruto memang anak yang mudah bergaul," Iruka tampak bangga pada Naruto.

"Kurasa bukan hanya itu,"

"Apa maksud anda?" Iruka kali ini menatap Guren yang masih manatap kedepan.

"Tidakkah kau tau tentang kejadian dini hari tadi?"

"Maksud anda tentang Sasuke-_sama _yang mencari Naruto dan memukuli pelayan?" Iruka mencoba mengigat-ngingat gosip yang sejak tadi dibicarakan para pelayan.

"Ya, dan aku merasa aneh dengan hal itu. Sasuke tak pernah seperti itu. Tak pernah sebegitu inginnya ada didekat orang lain," Guren menatap Iruka yang memasang wajah bingung. Tak mengerti dengan yang dimaksud Guren.

"Ku harap keponakanmu bukanlah _itu,_" Lalu Guren melangkah pergi meninggalkan Iruka yang masih mencerna perkataannya.

'_Itu?'_

Iruka kembali melihat pemuda yang masih asik bermain. Perkataan Guren mengingatkannya pada sesuatu.

Hal yang pernah terjadi di dalam keluarga Uchiha ini beberapa tahun yang lalu.

'_Mungkinkah Naruto...' _Mata Iruka terbelalak.

'_Ya tuhan.. jangan sampai dia masuk kedalam lingkaran setan ini..'_

Xxx

Karena keanehan pada tubuhnya tak juga kunjung reda. Dadanya masih sesak dan ia masih gemetaran. Itachi pun menghubungi dokter pribadi keluarga Uchiha.

Sang dokter pun segera memeriksanya tubuh Itachi yang terbaring di kasurnya dengan telaten, Itachi juga menceritakan mengenai keluhannya. Mengenai perasaan tak nyaman, rasa sesak, dan keanehan lain pada tubuhnya.

Sang dokter yang sudah berpangalaman dan terbiasa dengan kasus 'Penyakit' macam ini hanya tersenyum.

"Itachi-_kun_, apa sebelum kau mengalami gejala itu kau bertemu seseorang yang belum pernah kau temui sebelumnya?

Itachi mengeryit. _Feeling_nya tak enak. Lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Obat yang kau butuh kan ada pada orang itu, yang bisa menyembuhkan mu dari rasa sesak dan gelisah hanyalah orang itu,"

Itachi terkejut tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang dokter bicara hal tak logis macam itu. "Apa anda benar-benar seorang dokter,Tsunade-_san_?" tanya Itachi sangsi.

"Aku bisa menunjukan ijasah dan semua piagam kedokteranku padamu, Itachi-_kun_," ujar Tsunade tenang.

"Bila kau seorang dokter yang berpendidikan, bagaimana bisa kau mangatakan hal aneh macam seorang paranormal di karnival," ujar Itachi lemas namun terdengar sinis.

"Aku belajar dari pengalaman Itachi-kun, kau bukan Uchiha pertama yang mengalami hal macam ini. Dan dari data riset selama dua puluh tahun aku menjadi dokter di keluarga Uchiha, yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakitmu hanyalah pasangan _heroine_mu,"

Kali ini Itachi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melotot dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"Jangan bilang anda juga percaya pada tahayul konyol itu?!" Itachi berteriak sambil bangkit dari tidurnya,

"Percaya atau tidak percaya itulah yang terjadi Itachi-_kun_. Jika kau ingin membuktikan perkatanku ini salah atau benar, kenapa tidak kau dekati saja orang itu," Tsunade tersenyum mengejek.

Itachi menatap kearah lain menghindari tatapan Tsunade, "Aku tidak bisa,"

"Kenapa?" Tsunade memainkan _stetoskop_ yang dikalungkan dilehernya.

"Aku takut tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku bila ada didekatnya, dengan aromanya yang entah bagaimana membangkitkan hasratku, aku bisa saja melakukan hal tak senonoh padanya," Kilasan akan mimpi basahnya kembali terulang dalam otak Itachi.

"Karena itu yang pertama harus kau lakukan adalah terbiasa dengan aromanya,"

Xxx

"Jangan pergi," ujar Sasuke yang terbaring di kasurnya, bersiap untuk tidur.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah. "Saya tidak akan kemana-mana, Sasuke-_sama_,"

Tak ia sangka menjaga Sasuke itu sangat melelahkan. Sasuke mengawasi tiap gerakannya. Bahkan untuk ke kamar mandi pun tak bisa lama-lama. Karena bila lebih dari lima menit Naruto pergi, Sasuke akan teriak-teriak mencarinya.

Untungnya, Naruto tidak harus terus menerus berdiri layaknya tentara sedang upacara bendera. Sasuke mengijinkan ia jika ingin duduk. Dan karena Sasuke tidak mau jauh-jauh dari Naruto, akhirnya Naruto makan siang dan malam bersama dengan Sasuke.

Naruto melirik Sasuke yang nafasnya mulai teratur, sepertinya ia sudah pulas tertidur. Dengan langkah pelan Naruto melangkah ke arah pintu kamar.

"Mau kemana?"

_Deg!_

'_Sial' _

Naruto menolehkan wajahnya kearah Sasuke, dan melihat Sasuke sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Tidak kemana-mana," lalu Naruto kembali ke posisi yang sebelumnya.

Bukannya kembali tidur Sasuke malah terus menatap tajam Naruto. Memastikan Naruto tidak pergi mennggalkannya.

"kalau anda melotot begitu, kapan anda tidur?" ujar Naruto ketus. Dia sudah tidak bisa lagi berakting sok baik dan sopan. Tubuhnya sudah lelah, dia juga ingin tidur.

"Jangan pergi," titah Sasuke lagi.

"Tapi saya mau kembali ke kamar, saya juga ingin istirahat," akhirnya terkatakan juga apa yang ingin Naruo katakan sejak tadi.

"Disini luas," ujar Sasuke pelan, mungkin sudah terlalu mengantuk.

"Anda bilang apa?" Naruto tak dapat mendengar suara Sasuke tadi.

"DI SINI LUAS!" kesal karena Naruto tak mendegar perkataannya dan juga rasa kantuk Sasuke jadi berteriak.

Naruto terhenyak, terkejut. Ia pun mengelus dadanya secara reflek.

"Tak perlu teriak bisa kan?!" karena lelah Naruto malah ikut berteriak pada tuannya.

"Dan apa maksudnya luas?" dahi Naruto mengeryit tak mengerti perkataan Sasuke.

Sasuke malah menggeser tubuhnya di kasur.

Kernyitan di dahi Naruto makin dalam.

'_Apa dia bermaksud menyuruhku tidur di sebelahnya?'_

"Anda tidur saja, saya tidak akan kemana-mana," tolak Naruto halus.

"DI SINI LUAS!" Sasuke kembali berteriak karena Naruto tak menuruti perkataanya.

"LUAS! LUAS! LUAS!" Sasuke terus teriak sampai bangkit dari tidurnya hingga terduduk di kasur.

Naruto kaget tiba-tiba Sasuke kumat.

"LUAS! LUAS!"

"I-iya luas! Aku akan tidur disitu! Jangan teriak lagi!" dengan panik Naruto mendekati kasur sasuke kemudian menaiknya. Bisa gawat jika makin parah amukannya jika diabaikan atau Naruto lari keluar kamar, bisa kejar-kejaran lagi mereka nanti .

"Sudah jangan marah," Naruto mengelus-elus punggung Sasuke agar tenang.

Melihat Naruto sudah di sebelahnya Sasuke jadi tenang. Lalu kembali berbaring meski matanya belum terpejam, masih menatap Naruto.

Agar Sasuke tenang dan tidur akhirnya Naruto ikut berbaring dan pura-pura memejamkan mata.

Setelah itu baru Sasuke ikut memejamkan matanya. Kali ini tidurnya benar-benar tenang.

Xxx

"Huff.. capeknyaaa~" setelah Sasuke benar-benar sudah tertidur pulas akhirnya Naruto bisa diam-diam kembali ke kamarnya dan beristirahat. Langsung saja ia ke kamar mandi dan berendam untuk menghilangkan penat karena mengurus Sasuke yang ternyata sangat manja.

Naruto sengaja tidak membiarkan dirinya ketiduran dikamar Sasuke, bagaimana jika besok saat pelayan wanita yang bertugas membantu Sasuke mandi datang dan melihatnya tidur satu kasur dengan majikan? Bisa-bisa dia dituduh pelayan yang tidak sopan kan?

Naruto duduk dipinggir kasur _single bed_nya sambil mengelap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk -tiba suara ketukan di pintu kamarnyanya membuatnya kaget.

"Ja-jangan-jangan itu Sasuke?" ujarnya dengan tampang horor dan langsung berdiri dari duduknya secara refleks. Bukan mustahil kan bila tiba-tiba Sasuke bangun dan mendatangi kamarnya seperti dini hari tadi.

_Glup..._

Menelan ludah gugup, Naruto menjalan pelan ke arah pintu kamarnya yang terkunci.

Clek..

Naruto mengintip sedikit siapa yang datang ke kamarnya malam-malam begini.

Ia langsung mendesah lega saat melihat wajah Iruka. Langsun ia buka pintu kamarnya lebar-lebar untuk mempersilahkan Iruka masuk.

"Ah, paman bikin kaget saja, kupikir Sasuke yang datang. Ayo masuk paman," ujarnya ramah sambil tersenyum lebar.

Iruka tersenyum lalu memasuki kamar Naruto, Naruto pun segera menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa paman?" Naruto kembali duduk di pinggir kasur dan melakukan aktifitasnya yang tertunda—mengeringkan rambut.

Iruka menarik kursi yang ada di kamar Naruto dan mendudukinya. Di kamar tiap pelayan memang tersedia satu kursi dan meja kecil, juga ada lemari untuk pakaian para pelayan. Khusus di kamar Naruto ada sekardus mie ramen instan di pojok kamar yang memang ia bawa sendiri.

Iruka yang melihat kardus ramen itu mendengus, "Kau masih saja hobi makan ramen, Naruto,"

Naruto ikut menatap kardus ramennya dipojokan lalu berbalik menatap Iruka sambil _nyengir_ , "Hehehe.. ramen itu makanan kesukaanku sampai kapan pun paman!"

Iruka tersenyum sekilas, namun seyuman itu menghilang tak seberapa lama karena sekarang ia terlihat serius.

"Ku lihat kau tampak dekat dengan Sasuke-_sama_, Naruto,"

Naruto cemberut, "Mau bagaimana lagi, dia tidak mau jauh-jauh dariku. Sejujurnya aku sendiri merasa risih, tapi aku tak bisa menolaknya. Aku takut dia marah. Paman sudah dengar tentang dia yang memukuli pelayan wanita saat ngamuk mencariku kan?"

Iruka mengangguk.

"Bukannya aku tak berani menghajarnya balik kalau dia memukulku, tapi dia itukan majikanku, namaku dan juga paman akan buruk bila aku berkelahi dengan majikan," Naruto merenggut.

Iruka menghela nafas, "Memang butuh kesabaran ekstra untuk menghadapi Sasuke-_sama_ karena moodnya yang tak menentu,"

"Hu um," Naruto mengangguk pasrah. "Paman tenang saja, aku bisa bersabar kok," katanya lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku khawatir, Naruto. Melainkan..,"Iruka tampak ragu untuk membahas hal yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Ada apa lagi, paman?" Naruto mengerutkan kening bingung saat melihat wajah risau Iruka.

"Hmm.. bagaimana mengatakannya ya?" Iruka bingung harus memulainya dari mana agar Naruto mengerti.

"Ada apa sih?" Naruto tampak tidak sabar.

"Entah kau percaya atau tidak dengan cerita ku ini,"

Iruka pun menceritakan tentang legenda Uchiha pada Naruto, mengenai kutukan juga soal _heroine_.

Naruto tampak mengernyit mendengarnya.

"Itukan Cuma mitos, paman. Hal semacam itu tidak mungkn ada," Naruto tertawa mendengar kisah itu. Ia tak menyangka Iruka percaya dengan dongeng macam itu.

"Tapi hal itu memang benar, Naruto!" suara Iruka meninggi karena kesal Naruto meremehkan ceritanya.

"Hal itu benar-benar terjadi pada keluarga Uchiha, contohnya saja pada tuan Fugaku,"

"Fugaku?" Naruto tak mengenal nama itu.

"Ayah Sasuke-sama," jelas Iruka. Naruto mengerutkan bibirnya membentuk huruf O

"Ada apa denga ayah Sasuke? Ia tergila-gila ada istrinya dan tak bisa jauh darinya?"

"Hhh.. begitulah, sampai sekarang aku merasa kasihan dengan nyonya Mikoto juga anak-anaknya yang jadi ikut menderita,"

"Maksud paman?"

Flasback

Fugaku membidik burung kutilang yang sedang memberi makan anak-anaknya di sarang dengan kamera dengan resolusi terbaik miliknya. Fotografi adalah hoby nya sejak SMA. Dan masih sering ia lakukan apabila sedang libur dari kantor.

"Ah.. tolong hentikan topiku!" teriakan seorang wanita menginterupsi kegiatannya. Di lihatnya buah topi berwarna kuning terbang tebawa angin yang cukup kecang dimusim gugur ini.

Dengan sigap ia menagkap topi yang melayang itu karena tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ini," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan topi itu pada sang wanita.

"Ah terima kasih," Ujar sang wanita sambil tersenyum. Fugaku yang baru saja melihat wajah wanita itu tampak terpana. Tak pernah ia melihat wanita secantik ini, senyumnya indah dan tampak menghipnotis, baunya yang harum tampak menggoda. Belum lagi debaran jantung Fugaku yang sangat tiba-tiba memburu tak terkontrol. Setelah menerima topinya kembali sang wanita membungkuk dan pamit pergi.

Fugaku yang tak rela ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh sang wanita pun langsung mengerjarnya. Setidaknya ia ingin tau siapa nama wanita itu.

Tapi Fugaku tidak dapat mengejarnya karena wanita itu sudah menaiki sebuah motor bersama seorang pria. Secara tak wajar ada rasa marah yang muncul dihati Fugaku saat melihat sang wanita yang tidak ia kenal memeluk pinggang pria asing yang mungkin saja pacarnya.

Fugaku menggeram. Ia tatap motor itu dengan penuh kebencian. Rasa benci yang tak wajar terhadap orang yang bahkan tak ia kenal.

Uchiha memiliki banyak koneksi dan jaringan informasi yang bagus. Hanya dengan bermodal nomor polisi di motor itu Fugaku bisa mendapatkan informasi siapa pria asing itu dan juga wanita yang membuat Fugaku terus memimpikannya.

Nama pemuda itu adalah Sarutobi Asuma, yang bekerja menjadi buruh di pabrik manufaktur yang tidak terlalu besar. Ayah Asuma adalah penjahit kecil-kecilan, dengan ibu yang menjadi buruh cuci dan memiliki tiga orang adik. Sedangkan pacarnya Izanami Mikoto seorang mahasiswi sastra inggris di univesitas kecil. Ayah Mikoto seorang salesman dan ibunya adalah ibu rumah tangga biasa. Pasangan yang biasa dan sederhana. Sangat berbeda dengan Fugaku yang merupakan keluarga terpandang dan kaya raya sudah menjadi direktur diperusahaannya sendiri. Seorang ayah menjadi pejabat negara dan ibu yang seorang wanita karir.

Dan dengan segala kekuasaan dan uang yang dimiliki Fugaku, ia mendekati keluarga Mikoto. Membantunya dalam masalah keuangan agar orang tuanya merasa hutang budi. Dan mulai mendekati Mikoto. Ia pun mengutarakan perasaannya pada Mikoto atas keinginannya yang menginginkan Mikoto menjadi istrinya. Mikoto yang sangat mencintai Asuma pun menolak dengan halus lamaran Fugaku.

Fugaku yang sudah tergila-gila pada Mikoto pun kehilangan akal sehatnya. Ia menculik dan memperkosa Mikoto selama berhari-hari di dalam mansion. Tak ada satupun pelayan yang berani membebaskan Mikoto. Sampai akhirnya dengan nekat Asuma menyusup kedalam kediaman Uchiha dan membawa kabur Mikoto. Fugaku semakin kalap. Ia pun menyandera keluarga Asuma dan juga Mikoto.

Apabila Asuma tidak mengembalikan Mikoto maka Fugaku akan menghabisi seluruh keluarganya. Asuma tidak dapat melaporkan masalah ini pada polisi karena kekuasaan keluarga Uchiha yang luar biasa. Karena merasa bersalah dan tak enak hati, dengan terpaksa dan perdebatan panjang Mikoto menyerahkan diri pada Fugaku. Mikoto meminta agar Fugaku tidak mengaggu Asuma dan keluarganya lagi. Fugaku setuju. Dan dihadapan Asuma, Fugaku menikahi Mikoto.

Namun setelah pernikahan selesai, Asuma yang pulang dengan rasa sakit, putus asa, dan kemarahan pada ketidakberdayaan dirinya sendiri akhirnya tewas tertabrak mobil beserta seluruh keluarganya.

Mikoto sempat depresi selama setahun. Hingga akhinya sembuh berkat bantuan keluarganya dan dokter-dokter spesialist yang dikirim Fugaku. Dan sampai saat ini Mikoto masih membenci Fugaku, karena biar bagaimana pun secara tidak langsung Fugaku adalah penyebab kematian kekasihnya. Itachi yang merupakan anak hasil pemerkosaan Fugaku saat itu pun turut di benci oleh Mikoto.

End Flasback

Mulut Naruto terbuka lebar. Tampak syok dan tak percaya.

"Ayah Sasuke mengerikan sekali!" teriaknya sambil memeluk bantal.

"Apa Sasuke menjadi seperti itu juga karena ibunya yang membencinya?"

Iruka mengangguk pelan. "Mikoto-_sama_ tak rela harus mengandung anak Fugaku-_sama_ lagi, karena itu ia berusaha mengugurkannya dengan meminum berbagai pil keras. Tapi hal itu tak membuat kandungannya gugur, malah membuat kerusakan pada otak sang bayi,"

"Ya ampun, kasihan sekali Sasuke," Naruto menunduk sedih, merasa simpati pada Sasuke yang menjadi anak yang tak diharapkan oleh orang tuanya sendiri.

"Um.. tapi untuk apa paman menceritakan hal ini padaku?" tiba-tiba Naruto sadar kalau cerita Iruka ini tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirinya.

Iruka tampak gelisah,"Sebenarnya aku merasa curiga dengan tingkah dan kedekatan Sasuke-sama yang tak mau jauh darimu, Naruto,"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya tak mengerti.

Iruka menarik nafas sejenak, "Mungkin saja bagi Sasuke-sama, kau adalah.. heroinenya,"

Dan mata Naruto pun terbelalak lebar.

DOK! DOK! DOK!

Ketukan keras mambuat Naruto tambah terkejut. Baik Iruka dan juga Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu dengan wajah horor.

'_Jangan-jangan..'_ ujar inner mereka bersamaan.

"MATA JERNIH, BUKA!" Sasuke terus memukul-mukul pintu kamar Naruto dengan keras.

'_Masa dongeng konyol itu sungguhan sih?'_

Naruto makin frustasi tinggal di rumah ini.

TBC

Akhirnya publis jugaaaaa~~

\(^o^\)(/^o^)/

Aduuuh maaf ya apdet lama, alur lambat pula! Fujo sebel sendirinya bikin ni cerita.. alurnya kelambatan! Pingin cepet2 si itakyu ketemuan niiih! Uda chap 6 si itachi belum juga ketemu kyuubi!#frustasi

Akang tachi.. maafin fujooo#sujud dikaki itachi

Chapter ini spesial buat hadiah kakak dumay fujo yang mau married hehehe.. makanya dibikin agak panjang dibanding chap2 sebelumnya (meski yakin masih dianggap pendek XD). Sebenernya sih pingin buat cerita oneshoot tapi fujo lagi ga ada ide, males juga sih#plak dan berhubung uda terlanjur janji mau kasih kado pernikahan.. hadiahnya ini aja ya kakaaaaak~~

Semoga jadi keluarga yang langgeng, sakinah, mawadah, warohmah n punya keturunan yang baik. Syukur2 tu anak bisa jadi author ffn juga nanti hahahahaha

Makasih banyak buat yang uda review, maaf ga bisa dibales atau pun disebutin satu2 kayak biasa. Soalnya jam paket fujo di warnet uda mau abis#bisik

Jaaa.. semoga chap depan ga selama ini.. (n.n)/

RnR lagi?


End file.
